


Choices

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, brother!benny, supernaturalau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Benny's little sister, she used to have the biggest crush on his brother's best frien Dean Winchester, but a few years later she dates his little brother instead. LAter in life they all meet up again and everything becomes complicated, and to add more wood to the fire, the reader's ex; Castiel, re appears to see if he can have a second chance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just an intruction to the characters and to the story

It seems like yesterday when you were sneaking through the stair railing hidden from your big brother Benny, to stare at your all time crush Dean Winchester. So pathetic, but you just could help yourself. Those green eyes, freckled skin; like he had been sprinkled with, with cocoa when he was born, he was so tall.  
Being the Capitan of the football team, he could have any girl he wanted. At first him and Benny were enemies, because he had taken Benny’s position on the team, but after a quick fist fight the settle their differences and became the best of friends… Boys, right? That meant he spent every afternoon in your living room.  
That was almost 15 years ago. So many things had happened to that nerdy 13 years old. You grew up to become a successful small business owner. Even though your mom never let go of the fact that you dropped out of med school to open a little bakery, you knew that she was proud of you, of all that you overcome to make it work.  
You also had your share of lovers, but no one like your ex… The ex; the one you fell head over heels, the one that promise you to love you forever, to never hurt you, and also the one that cheated on you every time he had the chance to… It wasn’t until Benny dragged you from work one afternoon to show you what Castiel was doing, making out with some blond bimbo, out on the open. When you finally believed your brother and let him break his nose, like he broke your heart.  
You and Benny were the best of friends, although he tortured you through all your childhood, once you both grew up you became closer, always there for each other. So, you were more than happy when he called you to let you know that he had finally closed the contract with the NY Giants.  
“Oh my god, Ben!! Congratulations! I I’m so happy I may cry…”  
“I know you would. You’re such a cry baby.”  
“Oh, shut it!.. So, I know you. What kind of party are you planning?”  
“You do know me. Nothing fancy, a big barbeque 2 weeks from Saturday.”  
“Where? You don’t have the space at your place and I know you don’t have the money yet to buy a new one with a big yard…”  
“I was thinking about mom’s”  
“Mom’s but that’s all the way down o Brooklyn…”  
“Yes I know, but I wanted to invite everyone that was there when I was just an annoying jock” And you both laughed for a couple of minutes. “Ok big bro, I have to get going. But you know I’ll take care of the catering right? Except for the meat of course, that’s your job. Oh, and Charlie just got her bartender license, so booze is also on me.”  
“Bye sweetie I love you!”  
“Love you too, talk to you later.”  
And that’s how your train of thoughts brought you to Dean Winchester, your first crush ever… You heard a lot about him after he went to colleague; mostly while you were dating his little brother, Sam, That whole month, everything Sam did was praise him.  
And then, Dean had an accident and busted his knee ending his football player career, poor guy… What would he look like now?  
Two weeks passed like the snap of your fingers. And here you were again, on your old house back yard, ordering real people around this time, so everything would be perfect for Benny’s small celebration.  
__________  
Guests started arriving; Benny and you greeted them by the door, like an old couple. Neighbors, and relatives, old and new friends walked through the front door. Every single person congratulated him. You excused yourself after a few minutes, you had the perfect excuse, you were the planner, and you had to supervise.  
You slipped on your pink baker coat; you had it tailor to fit you perfectly for events so you would look like you were pregnant with it, like everyone that wore one of this. You started walking around the people with a full tray of original snacks from your menu, making small chat and giving one arm hugs once in a while. You kept making faces to Charlie, who was behind the bar wherever you saw someone with a funny outfit and laughing to yourselves. Sloppily you bumped into someone’s big back. You apologized as the man turned around  
“Sam!!”  
“Hey, Y/n!”  
You left the empty tray on the nearest table and hugged him properly. After all he always kept a special place on your heart; you were each other’s first. You felt him snake his arms around your waist and lifting you in the air as he held you tight. And his fingers caressed the strip of bare skin between your shirt and jeans while you nuzzle in the crook of his neck.  
“That’s enough you two!”  
Benny was right behind you. Sam let go of you as soon as he set you in the ground.  
“I thought you were about to get married…” Benny told Sam as he patted him in the back. “And yet I found you trying to feel my little sister up. I feel like time hadn’t passed.” He said with a laugh and you elbowed him in the stomach.  
“Ben!”  
“Nah, we broke up. I guess I wasn’t the one…” He said swallowing the knot in his throat.  
You tilt your head and gave him a sympathetic smile… “I know what you mean… Been there.” You felt Benny’s big hand squeezing your shoulder slightly. And bit the inside of your cheek.  
“Anyways…” you said breaking the awkward silence “I feel like I’m in the land of the giants again!” looking up to one tall man to the other, you barely reached Benny’s shoulders and he was the shortest of them.  
“Yeah!” Sam said patting the top of your head and chuckling. “I’ll never understand how this big hog, got such a tiny and stunning little sister, are you sure you are not adopted?” You giggle and shake your head no.  
“Hey!” Benny said, always so overprotective of you. And Sam lifted his hands in the air in silent surrender.  
“So, where’s Dean, man?” You brother asked.  
You felt the reddish brushstroke on your cheeks as you heard his name. That hadn’t happened to you in over a decade…  
“I don’t know he should have been here already. Maybe he got stuck in traffic, he was driving from Jersey…With Lisa and her son.”  
You knew that Dean got marry a few years ago to his old girlfriend Lisa Braeden; and that they both moved into her house in Jersey with her son from her previous marriage Benjamin. And that him and Dean grew very fond of each other, even though the relationship with Lisa was going through a rough patch, and that she didn’t appreciated Dean for was he truly was… And that the accident had taken the best of him, not just his physical skills, but also his will to overcome himself. And that he was working as a football coach on Ben’s school.  
You knew all of this, from that day Mary Winchester walked into your store to buy a cake for her husband 53rd birthday and told you every little detail from her sons’ lives. Just like every other time she went back to buy your ‘delightful pastries’. That’s how you also knew that Sam was single again and he took the year off from law school. And that you were like the daughter she never had and that you should get together with Sam again, and that Sam looked happier with you than with any other girl… And to be honest you ponder over that.  
You were about to say something when you saw your friend and bartender for the evening, Charlie, arguing with someone, a woman. You only saw her back; tall, skinny brunette, who looked like the stick was a little too deep up her ass…  
“A ‘Gin and Tonic’ has 3 ingredients, Gin, Tonic, and Lemon juice, and there’s no Lemon Juice in here!” She said shoving the tall glass at Charlie’s face.  
“Whoah, whoah… Is there a problem here?” You came around the bar to stand next to Charlie, letting her know she had your support.  
“Yeah, this poor excused of a bartender here, has no idea how to make a simple cocktail!”  
“Ok, let’s keep calm and not make a scene on my brother’s celebration party in the middle of my mom’s back yard… Ok?” you nodded at her letting her know that she wouldn’t win this.  
A man approached her from behind placing a hand on the small of her back. But you were too concentrated on the witch to notices him.  
“Everything okay honey?”And she shrugged him away.  
“I knew we shouldn’t have come here!” She said taking her drink and walking away from everyone.  
You share a look with Charlie. “Thanks Y/n!”  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes…” You said and you finally saw his face. And your jaw dropped to the floor. “Dean!”  
Shocked you just stood there till Charlie pushed you with her body and glance over at Dean. You felt the heat coming from the back of your neck and your palms starting to sweat.  
When you reached him he leaned down and you hugged, it was a short and clumsy hug. ‘Was he nervous too?’  
“You… you grew!” He said looking you up and down.  
“Yeah, so did you.” You manage not to stutter. “How you doing?” You asked him “Sorry about your wife… Lisa, is it?” Oh, you knew…  
“Yeah, actually she should be the one apologizing to you guys… but she’s been a little bitter since… Well since the moment I met her…” He whispered  
“Then why are you doing with her?”  
“Y/N!” you heard Charlie behind you, you definitely didn’t mean to ask that! Your hand was immediately covering your mouth.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to… I swear…”  
“Hey it’s ok.”  
“No is not. Sorry! I have to go. I have to tent to people.” After that you avoided him the whole evening.  
It was really late once everyone left. You stuck around to help tide things up. Enjoying a beer with Charlie, who took every opportunity she could to make fun of you. But you didn’t even care anymore. You probably would never see Dean again after tonight…Or so you thought.


	2. 2

Sunday went by slowly; the moment you woke up the awkward situation where you practically told Dean to leave his wife, played on a loop inside your head. You and your freaking verbosity!  
A bit of yoga, a shower and a nice breakfast. ‘Ange ou Démon’ was playing tonight. It was an amazing local band known only by a handful of people, but anyone who listens to them immediately fell in love. It was the only good thing your relationship with Cas let you. Of course he introduced you to them. The drummer, Gabriel was Cas’ big brother; but they were so different. Gabe took your side after you guys broke up, he knew was his brother was like and honestly they never got along. You became really close with all the member of the band after the second time you and Charlie went to see them. For some reason you ended up sharing a few beers and talking all night. And it just grew from there.  
Charlie picked you up at 9pm outside your building and you headed to ‘Limbo’ the small pub they always played in. And as a custom, once the show was over you shared a couple of drinks. You told Meg; the lead singer, about Benny’s achievement; she had a little crush on him and you knew he did too so you like to play matchmaker whenever you had the chance. You almost manage to set them on a date this one time, but Benny had to cancel at last minute due a rescheduled practice…  
You went to bed late that night, tired and content. But at least the whole Dean situation was off of your head… Fuck! It wasn’t.  
__________  
Monday morning, coffee in hand you were opening your shop. Charlie was the first one to arrive, early as always and you let your empty travel mug on the kitchen’ sink. You started on the backing, putting several pastries and cookies and cakes on the oven and setting the timers. Thank god you came up with a ‘system’; everything was frozen for Monday mornings… After that you went outside to write on the blackboard the special flavor of cupcakes for the day, once you finished writing, letting your creativity go wild you did some drawing around the words as always. Someone stood behind you, but you didn’t turn, and you heard a low voice reading the blackboard…  
“Pecan pie cupcakes with triple chocolate fudge and sour cream frosting! We have to try one of those, don’t you think?”   
A kid answered with an eager shout. “Yeah!” Which made you smile.   
“But you’re gonna have to come back in like… 20 minutes cuz they’re not quite ready yet” You said without turning as you keep working on a pink butterfly.  
“Y/n? Is that you?” Your eyes widen and you suddenly check on the reflection of the big window in front of you, it was Dean holding hands with a small boy, dressed in plaid and jeans just like him. You make a quick turn.   
“Dean…Hi.” He leaned forward to hug you and you put your hands up “Sorry I don’t wanna stain you” And he saw your hands full of chalk powder. You looked down “HI! You must be Ben! Your uncle Sam told me about you…”   
“Yes I am. And my mom said he’s not my uncle. Who are you?”   
You tried to smiles the awkwardness away not looking at Dean. “I’m Y/n!”  
“Pity about those cupcakes, huh?” Dean said and Ben nodded.   
“I’ll tell you what… you guys in a hurry? I can rush a couple. And you can have hot cocoa on the house!” Yes! It was a way to redeem yourself for hat happened on Saturday. You winked at Ben and he nodded eagerly to Dean. He hesitated a bit.  
“Ok, but you have to promise not to tell your mom!” Pointing a finger at the boy.  
“Yes!” Ben said.  
“Come on in” you said opening the door for them. “Have a seat wherever you like…” And you went to the other side of the counter to wash your hands and put on an apron.   
You came out of the kitchen 10 minutes later with a tray, 2 tall mugs of hot cocoa and 2 pecan pie cupcakes, still a little warm from the oven. You set the plates and mugs on the table “Enjoy!” You say with a wink and heading to return to the back side of the counter to attend to the costumers that were getting into the shop.  
“Aren’t you gonna sit down?” Dean asked you as he grabbed a hold of your wrist.  
“Umm… Sure. I can chat for a few minutes.”  
You apologize again and he told you I wasn’t a big deal and that you should let it go. The conversation center itself around general topics, never digging too much into anything. In a minute the shop was kinda crowed so you excused yourself and went to help Charlie.   
20 minutes later Dean approached the register where Charlie was. And you saw him pulled his wallet. “NO!” you shouted and all eyes were on you. “Didn’t mean to scream! Sorry! ” you said out loud. And walked to where Dean was. “I told you it was on the house.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes” you wave his wallet off your sight. “I’m sure!” “Did you like it?” You asked Ben lowering yourself to his height; somehow you always found your way around kids and make them like you. And you didn’t care that Ben mom’s was a stuck up bitch.   
“I loved it!”   
“You wanna take one for the road?” You whispered to him and he nodded. “Garth” You called to your kitchen helper. “Get me a pecan one to go, please!”   
“Coming right up!”   
“Next time I’m in town I’m gonna come back here!” Ben told you and he hugged you when you handed him the little cardboard box. You ruffled his hair and went to say bye to Dean.   
“Hey. I know its short notice, but this Friday is Benny’s first big game and I’m doing a small get together at my place. You can come if you want… Oh, feel free to bring Lisa of course.”   
“Sure I let you know…”   
“Here, the shop number is this flyer, and…” You took a pen from your apron pocket and wrote down your cell. “Call me I really need your RSVP. I’m cooking and I need to know how much food I have to make…”   
__________  
Friday night. About 15 people on a small barely 300 square feet studio apartment. You didn’t really mind. Your fridge was stuffed with beer and hard liquor on the kitchen table, plastic cups and snacks all over the place. You loved hosting small get together like that. You made pizza rolls and little quiches, cookies, and mini cupcakes, homemade guacamole and some other dips for chips and nachos, and of course you famous chili.   
Everyone was having a good time, Garth and his wife Bess, Charlie with her new girl; you couldn’t remember her name, but you would definitely ask later. Kevin, an old classmate you kept in touch, your neighbors Bobbie and Jody, Donna from the gym. Meg, Chuck, Gabe, Hannah, Zeke; the whole band. Even Sam showed up. He got your number from your mom and you’d been texting lately.  
As soon as the game started you all shut up. There weren’t enough seats so you remained on your feet, like a good host. Sam came to stand next to you handing you a beer.   
“Thanks!” You smiled at him.  
Chatting on the short commercial breaks came naturally and it was a blast. You noticed him taking advantage of the whole situation; his hands were on your body on every score celebration and every pass Benny made. He had an arm place next to your head supporting himself on the wall. And he leaned forward to move a strand lock of hair behind your ear. You felt his warm breath on your neck and his tender touch gave you goosbumps. Getting closer he brushed his lips against yours and you let a soft moan out.  
Everyone was so into the game, that literally no one noticed when Sam pulled you outside to the hallway to have a very heated make out session.   
“You know…” he started talking and you hushed him, digging your tongue further into his mouth but he continued.   
“I never met anyone that was a better kisser than you.”   
“Thanks I guess…” Your hands were pulling his belt loops bringing him closer. As he did the situation escalated quickly, one of his legs forced yours apart and he pushed his thigh up pressing to your heated center and you began to rub against it. Your head felt back on the wall and he mute your moaning with his own mouth and tongue. And you heard someone walking towards you, some guy so you didn’t pay any more attention, until a little voice was answering him, you quickly got off Sam and straighten yourself. Dean and Ben stood there, staring at you. Your hands weren’t all over each other anymore, but Dean knew what was going on…   
“Sorry we’re late” He said to you, ignoring Sam. “Lisa wasn’t feeling very well and then we got stuck on traffic.”   
“Sure… No problem. I thing the game is on half time.” You said wiping your mouth a bit with the tip of your fingers. Your face was already flushed and you knew your lips were swollen and red. You took the bottle of wine from dean’s hand and smile to them. After composing yourself a bit, you looked at Ben and he was staring back at you.   
“Ben, do you wanna eat something, we have pizza rolls and little hotdogs and apple juice…” You let out a soft giggle as he took you by the hand.  
____________  
The Score: 30-25. Winning team, The Giants!  
Every one took off after the game was finished except for the Winchesters, they were helping you get your apartment back in order, while Ben was seating on the couch watching cartoons and eating ice-cream  
“Thanks guys, I have it from here. Really!” Sam didn’t look like he wanted to leave and Dean… Dean seamed to not wanting you to be alone with Sam… You looked from one brother to the other ‘What the fuck is going on in here?’ You asked yourself. Sam’s intentions were more than obvious, but what the hell was going on with Dean, and between them both… You phone rang saving you from the awkward silence. Luckily it was Benny.  
“Hi sweetie!”  
“Hi big bro!!” you said as you walk outside to take the call in the hallway… “Everyone was so proud of you!” …“Yeah, they all left, well all but Sam and Dean”… They’re helping me clean up.” … “You now I’m not 15 anymore?” … “Okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow… Love you!”  
You walked into your kitchen to find Sam and Dean kinda arguing in whispers.  
“Hey guys, everything ok?”  
“He Y/N/N!”Sam greeted you “Yeah, we’re fine. We were just talking about mom’s birthday party next week.” You smiled and saw the glare Dean shot him.  
“Yes, I know about the party…” You dismissed Dean’s surprised look “All of your cakes and pies for celebrations… They come from my store, I make them.” You say to both of them in an obvious matter. “Mary is a loyal costumer!”  
“No wonder all of a sudden her baking started tasting better!” Dean said   
“Hey!” Sam smacked his arm… “You’re right though.”  
“Anyways… Do you wanna come with me Y/N?” Sam asked again  
You were really taken aback by his proposal… You never thought about going back to the Winchester residence. “Umm…”   
“You don’t have to, if you don’t wanna” Sam quickly said.  
“Oh, no. is not that I don’t want to. Is just that Chuck, Meg and Gabe; they have this little band, and they’re playing on Friday night and they asked me to come… But, I guess I can make an appearance to the pub later…”   
“Great, and maybe I can come with…” Sam said flirtatiously.  
“Yeah” You chuckled “Maybe… Look guys, I hate to do this. But I have to get up early tomorrow. Is the first Saturday of the month and we’re selecting new cupcakes flavors. So…” You didn’t want to say the words, to be rude. You just rolled your eyes pointing with them to the door as you play with the hem of your Giants jersey.  
“Sure!” Dean took the hint immediately. “Ben, get your jacket we’re going home.” He called on the little boy. Who whine from the couch.   
“But I’m watching this… I want to know if Duchess, Toulouse, Mary and Berlioz go back home with the help of O’Malley. And what Madame is going to do if she found out that Edgar was the one that threw the cats out.”   
You could help to let that ‘Aww’ sound when you heard him talk. Sam’s hands somehow found their way to the sides of your hips as you both admired the sweet innocence of little Ben. You manage to get away from Sam’s grip and went to seat next to Ben on the couch.  
“Hey!” You took a tissue from the box on the coffee table and cleaned the sides of his mouth. “Didn’t you ever see the ‘Ariscocats’ before?” He shook his head no. “And do you really want to keep watching it?” He nodded yes. “You can have it then…”   
“What? Are you serious?”   
“Yes, I haven’t watched it in forever and it’s a shame that Scat Cat and his band won’t play daily…”   
“Thanks!” He launched forward and hugged you tight. Your jaw dropped and you look at Sam and Dean dumbfounded as you hugged him back.  
________  
You wave at Ben and Dean as they walked down the hallway. Sam lingered for a moment at your door.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” He asked you as he raised an eyebrow. “I could help you finishing up…”  
“I’m sure. And I’ll finish when I get home from work. Just by taking out the trash on your way out you are helping me already.” He leaned forward and you rapidly turn your head to the side, making him kissing you on the cheek instead of the lips.  
“Bye Sam.” You waved at the younger Winchester and then got into your apartment and closed the door behind you.  
After a quick shower you were ready to drift off. You collapsed in bed. Shifting positions over and over… apparently something was keeping you up. But what the hell was it?  
Was it Sam, and the thought of getting back together again…? Dean and the fact that he seemed jealous of his brother? Or the whole situation, making you feel like a teen again?  
A big loud sigh escaped from you. And you got out of bed. And went to do what you always did when you felt stressed out. Clean!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band: Garbage  
> Songs: 'Cherry Lips' - 'Androgyny' - 'Why do you love me?'

The week elapsed like any other one, with the occasional; or better said daily Sam ‘Good morning’ ‘How you doin’ and ‘Good night’ texts from Sam. But you loved it! In fact Wednesday ‘Good morning’ text was send by you. But there was still this whole thing gnawing in your brain…  
Thursday afternoon; back of the store in the kitchen, distracted on your own thoughts when Charlie came running to you, she grabbed a mitten and opened the over door.   
“Y/n! What the hell is going on with you? You burned the whole scone batch!”  
“Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry!” You said concentrating on what you just did, or didn’t do.  
“Are you alright?” The eyes of the perky redhead were full with worried, this kinda stuff never happened to you.   
“Yeah… I -I don’t know actually. There’s something… AAhhggg! I have this feeling inside of me that I have no idea what it is, but is eating me up!”  
“Ok, that’s it!” Charlie said to you as her hands grabbed you by the arms and she shook you a bit jokingly. “We’re calling it a day and going for a drink!”  
_____________  
On a small tall table with your legs wrapped around the stool, on ‘Limbo’; you acquainted Charlie with the whole ‘Whatever is going on inside my head since Benny’s barbeque.’   
She nodded sympathetically before she threw a shot of whiskey back. She cleared her throat and moved her red locks behind her ears before she began her psychoanalysis… “Apparently your feelings for Sam came back as soon as you saw him.”  
“But I don’t have any f-“  
Her palm was on your face. “Shhh shhh don’t interrupt sweetie” She said with a smile. “And all the things his mom told you are making you think that he is might be the one… And on the other hand you are confused by you first crush showing up in your life again, but I think is all a reminiscence of your adolescence cuz it was just a crush… My professional friendly opinion is that you should give it a try with Sam, and let go of Dean. He’s married even though his wife is a bitch, and they’re not okay. That’s none of your business…”  
You straighten yourself up in your seat, and took a long chug of your beer. A fist under your chin as you index finger pressed on the side of your mouth. “Dr Bradbury… How much do I owe you?” You asked her with a serious look on your face. And then the both of you burst into laughter.  
She knew you better that anyone! You felt your phone buzzed and saw the screen flash on the small table. Charlie was quicker and sized it before you, though you never tried to stop her.   
“Speaking of the devil… ‘Hi Y/n. I’m picking you up at 6 tomorrow. If you still wanna come. Sam.’ she read the text out loud. “What should I answer?” She asked you.  
You thought about it for a minute. “Just say yes… 6pm at my place.”  
“Tomorrow ‘Ange ou Démon’ is playing…” Charlie said to you matterofactly.  
“Yes I know. But it won’t start until 10, and the guys never play first anyway… I’ll make it. I swear!”  
__________  
“So… a year off?” You asked Sam breaking the awkward silence on the car.  
“Yeah!” He said, taking a quick look at you and then back to the road. “I truly needed it. I was on my way to a meltdown.”   
“I know what you mean. I’ve been there. But I never came back after my ‘hiatus’” You said making you air quotes.   
His right hand let go of the gearshift and landed on your knee. He gave you a little reassuring squeeze. But he didn’t remove his hand after, he left it there until you arrived at the old Winchester’s house. He used his left hand the whole way…  
“Y/n!” Mary greeted you with the warmest embrace.  
“Happy birthday Mary!” you said in her ear as she held you a little too long and kissed your cheek. But you never let go of her. You actually enjoyed it.  
“Mister Winchester!” You said to John giving him a one arm hug, standing on your tiptoes.  
“Please, like I told you many years ago…” He said with a smirk, his guttural voice always did something to you; you could say you had a soft spot for Winchester men… “Call me John!”   
You nodded a little flushed. And you heard small but fast set footsteps behind you. You turn around to meet with Ben. Who hugged your waist.   
“Hi Y/n!”  
“Hi stray cat!” You called him. And he chuckled at the reference.  
Walking into the diner room you wave at Lisa, who didn’t even bother to get up from her seat, a glass of red in her claw. And finally you hugged Dean.  
You couldn’t deny you were a little nervous about the whole situation. But all in all, the night went well. You ate and laughed, and talked. Memories flashed from more than a decade ago. John wouldn’t stop talking about Benny and his amazing career. And you couldn’t elude feeling bad for Dean. You could see the agony in his eyes, noticing Sam and Mary giving him comfort looks, and of course you joined them. Lisa was just too concentrated, on her glass of scotch, to actually give a fuck about her husband.  
After singing ‘Happy birthday’ you had to excuse yourself to the restroom.   
Sitting on the toilet. You were taking your time, stuffed with Mary’s delicious food always made you slothful. You also knew that you had to work out twice as much on your next gym session.  
You decided to take a pic of your shiny black ballerinas on the black and white tile floor. You send it to Charlie with the caption ‘Guess where I am…’   
Your phone went off on your pocket, the second you put it there. You took it and answered it before even checking who it was. You were certain it was Charlie.  
“Hi, bitch!” You said jokingly  
“Hello Y/N”   
His voiced send a big shiver down your spine… or maybe it was because you finished peeing. You took your phone from your ear and saw his name, three big letters in the middle of the screen ‘CAS’  
“Hi baby, you still there?” He asked  
Bringing the phone to your ear once more…“What do you want Cas?” You try to play it cool and tough. But you both knew it will only take a phrase, a word to have you under his spell again.  
“That’s no how you greet your favorite man.”  
“Cause you’re not”  
“I know you are going to see my brother play tonight. I need to see you.”  
“I-I am. But you can’t. We can’t. I’m bringing someone, a date…”  
“Come on ‘Y/n/n… Just ditch him…”   
“Sorry Cas. I have to go.”  
“Wait… I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“I miss you, I- I really do!”  
“Bye!”  
You hung up before you could say something stupid and quickly texted Charlie telling her that Cas called you. But she didn’t answer. She was probably already at the pub. You finally pulled up your pants flushed, washed your hands and run out of the bathroom.   
Blind with anger, speed and memories you never saw the person standing outside the bathroom, apparently he was about to knock, when you bumped and fell into Dean.  
“Excuse me!” You said embarrassed and accelerated. He helped you up. And observe you where almost hyperventilating.   
Grabbing both your arms with strong hands he held you against the wooden wall. “Y/N look at me!” And you complied “Breathe deeply… That’s it.” He guided you through it, breathing with you. “Okay, inhale. Yeah, good girl! Now exhale…” His eyes never leaving yours. “Now, do you want to tell me what was that all about?”  
You pause, thinking for a second. He could be your friend; there’s nothing going on between you two, is all in your mind. You were just starting your story when all of a sudden Mary walked into the corridor with an astonished look on her face as she saw the hands of his elder married son on your arms.   
“She was having some sort of panic attack” Dean told her.  
“Oh sweetie! What happened?” She said sounding worried and coming closer.  
“It wasn’t a panic attack.” And you began your story again; “Please don’t say anything to… Sam. My- my ex boyfriend just called me. And he has this sort of power over me…” Why were you telling this people your problems so openly? Maybe because you feel around family. “But I hung up on him…”  
“Poor baby!” Mary said stroking your flushed cheek. “You mom old me all about Cas. Don’t worry… He’s a dumbass! Cheating on you…” She shook her head “I don’t know why you went out with him o the first place... Benny was right by breaking his nose…”   
‘What the fuck mom!?’  
You heard footsteps and Dean finally let go of you. It was John… “What are you all doing here?”  
‘OH GOD! Would you please just swallow me earth!’  
“Cas is bothering her again” Mary whispered to John as he came closer. You were surrounded by tall Winchesters; even Mary was taller than you.   
“What? Why? Do you want me to go teach him a lesson?” And he did some sort of boxing moves ending up a right hook that bump under Dean’s chin.  
‘Fuuuuuck! Of course he knew as well!’ This was ludicrous!  
And that’s when Sam walked into the scene. “What’s going on guys? Are you talking about me?” He said mockingly.  
“No!” you almost shouted getting away from all the tallness and stood next to Sam, who towered over everyone ironically. “I was telling them that we should get going!” And they all nodded in complicity.  
You said your goodbyes and went out the door. Dean followed you, and took you hand stopping you. You signaled Sam that you’d be right with him and he got onto the car.  
“Hey” you said shyly  
“Hey… Look I need to talk to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked into the ground. Then he met your eyes. “Not now of course… Can I text you, I don’t know… Tomorrow?”  
“Sure.” You answered. And before you went away, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him softly on the scruffy cheek. “Thanks, about earlier…”  
__________  
The small pub was really crowded. You quickly located Charlie, thanks to her fluorescent yellow tank top and pulled Sam by the hand to stand next to her on a tall table next to the stage.  
“You almost didn’t make it!” she yelled in your ear. The hustle was too high by now. She and Sam said hi to each other. And then he went by the bar to get you guys a drink.   
“CAS’S HERE!” She shouted.   
“I know!! He called me! I hope I won’t run into him… or him into-” You couldn’t even finish your idea when you saw Charlie glare at someone behind you.  
“Hello girls!”   
You pinched the bridge of your nose with your thumb and index finger and shut your eyes tight, hoping that he would disappear.   
“Cas, the band’s about to start! You should go and catch a place.” Charlie said, knowing that you may start talking and say something stupid.   
“Hey, sorry it took me long enough to get the beers, the bartender is flirting with some girls and he is ignoring the rest of the people.” Sam said as he settles 3 bottles of beer on the table.   
“Hi!” He glances over to Castiel. “I don’t believe we have met.”  
“No, we haven’t…” Cas smug smile the one the you once loved, now is making you want to punch him in the face, the way Benny did!  
You sighed “Cas, Sam. Sam, Cas”  
Thankfully the whistle and the blow of the mic ended the conversation. “Ladies and Gentlemen I give you ‘Ange ou Démon’ the hostess said  
Zeke keyboard began… and then Meg’s perfect voice   
“She gave you everything she had   
But she was young and dumb   
She'd just turned 21 …”  
And then the whole band started rocking. Gabe on the drums, Chuck on the guitar and Hannah on the Bass. The crowd went wild   
“You're so such a delicate boy   
In the hysterical realm   
Of an emotional landslide   
In physical terms…”  
Charlie and you went nuts singing and jumping around, dancing with each other. And you pulled Sam to join you. You were eying on Cas the whole time. ‘Why?’ you’ll never know. Perhaps you just wanted to make him jealous. And it seemed to be working.  
“Yeah, we're looking at you   
Go baby go go   
Oh, we're right behind you…”  
The first song finished and every one applauded. You brought you fingers to your mouth and pulled on your lower lip whistling really loud, Charlie follow your lead and Sam just shook his head and laughed.  
You two were the biggest ‘Ange ou Démon’ fans.  
The second song began and it was yours and Charlie’s favorite. You run to the front of the stage and started dancing with a sexual innuendo unintentionally attracting all kinds of looks.  
“When everything is going wrong   
And you can't see the point of going on   
Nothing in life is set in stone   
There's nothing that can't be turned around   
Suddenly you felt someone behind you, pressing strong hands on your waist. Lost in the song you thought it was Sam and pressed yourself against him. When his voiced startled you. “We used to love dancing to this song, remember?” 

“Nobody wants to be alone   
Everybody wants to love someone   
Out of the tree go pick a plum   
Why can't we all just get along …”

You stopped. Making Charlie stared at you, and you pointed with your thumb behind you. She rolled her eyes and took you back to the table by the hand.  
”Boys   
Girls   
Boys   
Girls”  
You tried to remain by Sam’s side. It somewhat seemed safer…  
“I'm no barbie doll  
I'm not your baby girl  
I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes.”  
Dancing on your spot, you looked up to meet Cas eyes, he was staring back at you, sipping on his drink, observing carefully the way you were pressed over Sam… You were singing along, when you found yourself singing directly to him …  
“I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine  
I have no proof but I think that I'm right  
And you've still got the most beautiful face  
It just makes me sad most of the time…”  
By the time the third song ended. Sam leaned forward to speak on your ear.  
“I think I’m gonna go…”  
“No. Why?”   
“Because you are not here with me Y/n…” You tilted your head to the side trying to understand what he was saying.  
“I mean, you are, obviously. But… maybe you’d rather be with him.” He pointed with his head behind him where Castiel was.  
“No! Of course not! Please Sam, don’t go!”  
“Prove it then! Come back to my place with me…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut!

It’s been 12 years since you and Sam were alone in his room for the first time, you remember ‘Here without you’ [three doors down] on the background, as your make out session took you to 2nd and then 3rd base.   
His big soft inexperienced hands unbuttoning your jeans as you awkwardly pulled his shirt over his head, your chest rising and falling rapidly. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked you. “Yes!” You said quickly removing your own shirt you were both standing by the foot of his bed on your underwear. He kissed you again, his tongue roaming the inside of your mouth. You brought your arms to your back and unhooked your bra, tossing it to the side. He took his boxer off and mimicked your movement. It was your turn to take off your panties, as you were about to discard them, he took them from your hand.  
“Can I- he cleared his throat- can I keep them?” Your eyes widen and somehow your cheeks became redder as you nodded.  
“You are so beautiful Y/n!” He said cupping your face to kiss you again. He slowly placed you on the bed and positioned himself between your legs. Taking the condom from his night stand he ripped it with his teeth and you watched him struggled rolling it over his hard penis, your breathing started to get shallower as he aligned it to your sealed entrance. “Ready?” he asked more to himself than to you and the second nodded he pushed in. You gasped a sharp sting taking over you, but quickly turning in a pleasurable pain. “Gash Y/n, you feel so warm…”  
And just like that you were stealing one another’s innocence. It was fast, sweet and perfect.  
You looked at him and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. A nice scarlet shade showed in his face, and you couldn’t help but smile. He took off his denim jacket and tossed it over a chair, then passed a hand through his hair as he moved it away from his eyes. You slide yours off and hang it over the back of the same chair. He walked towards his big stereo. Looking around his old collection of cd’s until he found what he was looking for. He took the box, hiding the cover from you. And you rolled your eyes at him biting your lip playfully.  
“Would you mind getting me a beer?” He asked you politely and you nodded heading to the fridge.   
Bended over you heard those unmistakable chords of Matt Roberts’ guitar. And you felt him brushing himself against you.   
“Oh my god!” You said laughingly as your head fell on his muscular chest. He definitely grew since the last time you heard that song together, taller and brawnier  
“I can’t believe you remember this song!”  
“Well, you do… Why wouldn’t I?  
“I don’t know…” You turned to face him shrugging and making a little pout with you lower lip  
He looked at you. Those beautiful hazel eyes darken with arousal. You knew that look you’ve seen it before. Your breathing was getting shallower as he was getting closer. He licked his lips and you dropped you gaze his thin yet gorgeous lips, dimples showing through that 3 days old stubble, sideburns complementing his sharp jawline. Silky brownish hair, almost auburn, falling just above his shoulders…   
His mouth collided with yours. One hand on the back of your head, holding you in place as his tongue force his way between your lips. Roaming, bethinking every inch of it. You moved your tongue to meet his, dancing in and out from his mouth to yours, both wanting to lead…his other hand, big, strong and warm was on the small of your back bringing you closer, pushing you flushed against his crotch. The moment you felt his hard on you rutted against it arching your back.  
Your hands went to his hair; you needed to tangle your fingers through his soft mane. You tugged at it and a pleasurable groan left Sam’s mouth to be muted inside of yours. And you tugged again, harder this time. He threw his head back pulling you bottom lip with his teeth and you mewled.   
You let go of each other for a second to catch your breaths only to clash once more. This time his hands snake around your waist sliding to grope your ass and he lifted you form the ground carrying you to his king size bed. Collapsing together, tangled to one another, rolling as your lips and tongues skirmished. You ended up on top of him, you thighs straddling his lap.   
And only then you parted the kiss, to sit up. You grabbed the hem of your t-shirt, crossing and uncrossing your arms as you pull it above your head, like unwrapping some precious present, he copied you but he dragged his over his head in one clean movement. He angled towards you sitting up to unhook your bra and throwing it to the growing pile of clothes next to the bed.  
“You’re even more beautiful than I remember” He spoke in a gravelly voice, taking a moment to admire you before burying himself between your naked breasts: kissing, licking your flesh. Your areolas shrieked instantly, goosbumps around your hard rock buds; he grazed at them with his teeth as you embraced his head running your hands through his hair. You yanked a big lock forcing him to stop and you heard him moan desperately.  
“You like that, don’t you?” He nodded too ignited to talk. He grabbed a hold of you and in the blink of an eye he has you pinned against the soft mattress hovering over you until he finally settles between your legs. Slowly works on your belt buckle, then the button of your jeans followed by the zipper gauging your reaction as the small metal slider goes down. You bit your lip the entire way, thoughtlessly suppressing the whimpers. His big fingers hooked on the waistband of your jeans towing it down, exposing your black lace thong, damp with your slick. He stands on his knees to take of your shoes easily and then taking off your pants completely. He lay back again flat on his stomach, pushing your legs so your knees are at the same high as your chest, your feet still on the bed, his face so close to your throbbing core that you feel his warm breath over you and you squirmed as he inhales deeply taking your sent in…   
“You smell so good! I bet you taste even better… Do you want me to taste you?” You nodded. “No, use your words; I wanna hear you say it!” His voice stern commanding you to speak and you have to admit, that turned you on more than anything.   
“Yes…” Your voice above a whisper till you cleared your throat. “Yes please, I want you to taste me… To lick me… I need your tongue in me Sam” Little moans making their way out of your mouth between words. He responded by moving your panties to the side and sticking his tongue out to brush the tip over a long strap of your pussy, soothing your ache just a tiny bit. You instinctively move your hips to feel more of him. A big hand on your lower abdomen keeps you in place.  
“Fuck! You taste so good! I can’t believe how I’ve never did it before…” He groaned, breathing hot air on you.  
You are almost dying by now. “Please don’t tease me…” Your gruffy voice filled with desperation.  
“Of course baby, anything you want” He dives in, sucking and nibbling on the pink knob. A long finger makes its way into your tight channel. You want to move your hips to match his thrusting but his hand is pressed on your mount forbidding you to move forward. The pressure starts to build up in you as his tongue laves and his fingers keep pumping in and out of you.   
You tensed up a big moan filled the room echoing in your own ears, and the blinding white light flash behind your closed lids.   
“Yeah baby, cum for me! Cum in my mouth” Sam said before he starts lapping your juices greedily. He stood up for a moment to removed his jeans and boxers kicking the to the side and he throw himself over you, kissing his way up from your neck to your mouth and you can taste your own slime.   
You shoved his shoulder back, forcing him to recline on his heels. Sitting up and then leaning forward and scooting back, on your knees and supporting your body with one arm as the other hand captured Sam’s length. You heard him suck his breath through his teeth and looked up at him through your lashes, you stroke the smooth skin a couple of times watching a few drops of precum gather on the swollen red head, hauling him to the wet heat of your mouth you tasted him, salty and tangy, savoring him. You hollow your cheeks and bobbed your head up and down, the sounds he made were amazing, you pushed him in and take as much as you can, relaxing your throat and swallow around him. Suddenly he pushed your body and your lips released him with a wet loud pop and you whine at the lost.  
“You gonna make me cum…”  
“And you don’t wanna?” You asked him laying in your back and panting.  
“Oh, yes I do… But I want to feel your pussy squeezing my dick as I do!”   
Without a warning he jabbed his thick cock inside your cunt filling you to the brim. You gasp at the momentum. When you opened your eyes you see the sides of his lips curled up in a lopsided smile. You tilted your head to the side   
“What ?” You asked breathlessly.   
“Déjà vu.” He said and you both laughed and you slapped his arm.  
But the funny moment stopped the second he starts slamming you. “You are so tight and wet… just like the first time!”  
Your arms go around his neck. He reached your thighs and pulled them up for you to wrap your legs around his waist, adjusting the angle. This new position allowed you to grind your clit on his pubic bone at the same time that produced the perfect amount of friction on your g-spot. Your second orgasm took you by surprise, arching your back to be closer to him. He kissed your mouth and the moved down to suck on your nipple, prolonging the beautiful climax. His release was short after.  
“Fuck! I can’t… I’m gonna... Uhh!” Quaking on top of you as he spilled spirt after spirt of spunk inside of you.   
He rested his head in the crook of your neck as he nuzzled you. You started laughing again; he was the one confused this time.  
“At least it lasted longer than a minute this time…”  
“Hey!” He faked a hurtful look.  
“I’m not complaining.” You said.  
“It’s all your fault!”  
“How come?”  
“You are too thigh…”  
“Or maybe your dick is too big,” You winked at him and he pulled away and rolled into his back, bringing you with him. He kissed you again, more lovingly this time.  
Your breathings steadied and you comfortably drifted to sleep.  
__________  
Startled by a honk or similar noise on the street, you sat up in the bed, still naked from last night with an almost 7ft, 200 lb man tangled with you. You looked around; by the light coming through the window blinds it was still early. You yawn into your fist and stretched, cracking your neck as you slipped off of Sam’s grip.  
“Hey!” His husky voice made you turn around.   
“Hey… It’s early.”You said looking at your phone ’6.30 am’. “You should go back to sleep. I’ll just get dress and head to work.”   
You got up and threw his big t-shirt over your head and made a beeline to the bathroom. You stare at yourself in the mirror; fuzzy hair, swollen sleepy eyes, but your skin was glowing. You took your time getting ready before getting back out.  
“Hey I used your toothbrush; I hope that’s ok…” He wasn’t in bed.  
“Yeah.”  
You heard the immediate response and looked up. He was only in his underwear; barefoot long toned legs, the muscles of his calves tensed as he twirled to face you. Tanned, light copper skin showing all over his endless body, perfect thighs, the V showing above the waistband of his boxerbrief hanging dangerously by his hipbone. A thin treasure trail leading the way to his chiseled abs that rested comfortably below his big and twitching pecs. Once your gaze settled on his face you saw his pupils, blown with lust. He was staring at you the same way. He turned off the hobs and with 5 long strides he crossed the loft and towed over you. Lifting you from your waist like a rag doll and you wrapped your legs around him holding your own weight. Pushing his underwear down with one hand past his thighs till he could just shimmied off of them. Never bothering to take his shirt off of you, hooking your thighs over his arms he fucked you senseless against the wall.  
_________  
Needless to say you were late to open your store and Charlie didn’t let go of the fact that you showed up wearing last night outfit, luckily you always kept some clothes on the back of the shop, to change in case of some stain accident. So by noon she kinda dropped it.  
Serving sandwiches was part of the lunch menu, especially on Saturdays. They were really popular, so a lot of people came by, and you weren’t surprised at all when Gabe, Meg and Zeke showed up and seated them self at a table.  
“Hey you guys!” You greeted them at once, but before you could say anything else, Gabriel took you by the wrist pulling you down…  
“I’m sorry, he insisted on coming…”   
“What? Who? What are y-“  
“Hi Y/n/n!”  
His low voice brought a shiver down your spine, not the good kind that it used to result in you throwing yourself at him, but the one that makes you wanna disgorge your stomach content willingly.  
“Long time no see, right?” He said as his hand finds its way to your lower back. Your hand quickly moves around yourself, grabbing his and yanked it off of you. You straighten up and turn around to face him.   
You were about to outburst in his face when a woman in the next table called on you; fortunately, avoiding you from making a scene on your own business.  
“Garth’ll be here to take you order.” You said to the rest of guys. “Talk to you later.” And you made your way to the back of the store, busying yourself on the baking that needed to be done, and you didn’t came out till the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Your phone died sometime during the day, so when you got home, you plugged it in its usual place. After letting your hair down and making yourself some tea. You relaxed on the armchair next to the wall and turned it on; 5 texts, and countless of notifications, from different social media; facebook, instagram, twitter, even one from tumblr.  
“Oh my Gosh I’m so popular!” You said and started laughing like a dumbass.  
You decided to go for the texts first  
*Hi baby. Lunch tomorrow to catch up?* From Benny  
*Of course. Same o’ same o’? Noon?*   
The second one was from Sam; *Want me to come over tonight?*  
You let that one stood by, since you weren’t sure on what to do yet.  
3rd and 4th were from Dean… You totally forgot about him, about the fact that he wanted to talk to you; *Hi. This is Dean. Are you busy?*  
*I still wanna talk to you. Better in person. Wanna meet up?* it was delivered 5 hours ago…   
*Sorry, my phone died. Are you free tomorrow? I have to do the inventory at the shop. 3 pm?*  
Benny’s reply: *See you there beautiful. Love u!*  
And Dean’s: *Yeah! Meet you there.* For some reason his answer made your stomach twitch, but you forced yourself to push that feeling away.  
The 5th remained unread, scrolling down you saw the sender ‘CAS’ : *I hate saying thing over a text, but I have no other way… I’m really sorry Y/n. For everything.”   
You read the text two more times till the words made sense. Castiel saying he was sorry, for everything… To you?   
‘Maybe he is drunk’ you thought. Naaa is not like him to get too drunk…  
*Why?*  
*Cause I now realize that I was a jackass. And I took you for granted. Can I call you.*  
*No* You knew if you guys talk and he started talking to you in that way, you’ll fall for whatever he wanted.  
*Thank you Cas, I appreciated it. And I forgive you.*  
*Than you Y/n. And if you are willing to, we can become friends. Want me to come over?*  
There it was…*Don’t push it!*  
Immediately you called Charlie  
“Are you- are you sure? That he meant it?” She sounded as shocked as you did.  
“It was a text, I read it and I felt it… I dunno.” You let out a long sigh. “It’s been over a year and I feel… I feel like- like I forgave him” Those last words came out as a whisper.  
“Please tell me you didn’t tell him that Y/n!”  
“I did!” You shrugged though she could not see you.  
“Y/N! This is Castiel we’re talking about!!”  
“I know” You whined  
“Don’t come crying to me when he pull you in and fuck it up one more time!” She said in anger… “Ok, yes! Come crying to me, and I’ll fuck him up!”  
You chuckled “That’s not going to happened, I’m not going down that path again!” As you mouth said those words your mind kinda divagated a bit, but you shook it off.  
“Now.” She said “Let me go back to my fucking.”  
“Oh my God! You have someone over?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Cuz you needed to talk baby! Now, call your boyfriend.”  
“Not my boyfriend!” You cut her off  
“Yeah, right… anyways call him, and make him fuck the thought of Cas off of your mind... Love you baby!”  
“Love you too girl. Bye!”  
__________  
Sam came over your apartment for dinner, you cooked something simple; veggie wraps and after ‘netflix and chill’ you were both enjoying a beer in the comfort of your bed…  
Both of you naked and since your bed wasn’t as big as his, you laid on top of him your back on his board chest in order for the two of you could watch the tv, the sheets tangle all around you, barely covering your body.  
You turned around to snatch the beer bottle from him and the scene made you chuckle. His head was pressed against the headboard supported by a fluffy pillow and his big feet almost protruded off the bed.  
“What?” He asked, taking his eyes away from the screen.  
“Nothing… I think I’m gonna have to buy a bigger bed.”  
“Yeah, you do!”   
He took the bottle from your hand and placed it on the nightstand. His strong arms surround you trapping yours in the way and with one quick motion he pinned you to the mattress tickling your neck with his long hair. You manage to get off his grip and cupped his big face with you small hands, bringing him closer to kiss him when your phone went off. You chuckled into his mouth, and stretched you arm to get it.  
It was a reminder of your lunch with Benny the next day.  
“Oh, right.” You said to yourself.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing, just that I’m having lunch with my brother tomorrow…” And scrolling down you also saw that you had to do the inventory and of course you remember your ‘appointment’ with Dean. But you didn’t say anything about that.  
“Hey!” You sit up. “I have an idea, wanna come with? You gasped at your amazing plan. “I’m gonna text Meg!” And squeal jumping up and down.  
After you finished with your devilish plan you dropped your phone and jumped on top of Sam.  
__________  
When Benny arrived he was surprised to find Sam there.  
“Hi baby!” He said giving you a big bear hug and eying Sam at the same time. They shook hands.  
The second you all seated, you and Sam next to each other and Benny in front of you, he lifted his enormous hand up. “Look, I know we are all adult here and I know exactly what you 2 have been doin, but I don’t want any PDA. Are we clear?”  
You nodded. “The same goes for you big bro!” You said pointing behind him with your eyes.  
Meg was approaching the table on her classic skinny jeans, blouse and leather jacket, looking gorgeous with her long chocolate wavy hair flowing with every step.  
“Hi Champ!”  
“Well, if it ain’t my favorite Angel…” He said mockingly.  
“Oh, you’re mistaken baby.” She said seating herself next to him and greeting you with a nod. “I’m the dèmon!”  
_________  
The set up went great! And after convincing Sam that doing inventory was the most boring thing in the universe you said good bye to him too.  
Ok, maybe you shouldn’t be doing this, Dean was married and you were with his brother now, and although nothing was going to happened between the two of you it was inappropriate. But you needed to know what Dean wanted and he certainly wouldn’t tell you if Sam was there.  
Notepad in hand, you still need to do the freaking inventory, you heard a slight tap on the glass door; poking your head through the shelves you saw Dean standing outside. Baggy dark jeans, plaid and leather jacket… Fuck years have been good with him; even in his mid 30’s he still looked hot!  
‘Stop it! Focus Y/n!!’ you said to yourself shaking those thoughts away from you as you walked towards the door to let him in. You stood on a chair to turn the key from the upper lock and after you open the door he surprised you with a hug.  
“Hey!”  
“Hi Dean! Welcome to my… Oh wait, you’ve been here already!” You said rolling your eyes at yourself. “Come in, I’m in the back… Oh, leave your jacket in the hanger if you want to…”  
“Sure. Thanks.” He did what you told him before following you to the back of the store. And you led the way.  
“Do you want some coffee or anything?”  
“Actually… I was hoping I could have some more of that delicious hot cocoa.” He said with a shy smile. “If it ain’t too much trouble.” He added waving his big hands in front of you.  
“It’s fine, no trouble at all…”   
Grabbing a small pot you filled it with milk from the fridge; he moved from your way letting you work and leaned against the work table. You put the pot on the stove and turned to grab a big jar with dark chocolate coins.   
He watched your every movement, very concentrated on your actions till you startled him.  
“So… What did you want talk to me about?” Smiling as you took a little brown bottle and a small ceramic jar from the spice rack. He raised an eyebrow at you ignoring your question.  
“You’re about to witness my secret…” You stopped suddenly after turning off the hob just before the milk boiled and dropped 4 chocolate coins in it, twirling on your heels to face him. Your eyes narrow.  
“What?” He asked you really concern.  
“Mmm I don’t know if I can trust you with my secret… “ Mischievous smirk on your lips.  
And his expression change. “Maybe I should tell you a secret as well…”  
“Fair enough!” You said going back to the hot beverage adding a couple of drops of vanilla extract and a spoonful of blueberry honey and stirring everything together with a big smile.  
“So… Your secret.” You said handing him a tall mug. “Careful, it’s hot.” You said having a sip of water; you weren’t in the mood for hot cocoa.  
“I’m leaving Lisa.” He said almost whispering.  
“You what? Why?” Okay, you knew, but you didn’t want him to know you knew.  
“Things aren’t working… I’m not sure they ever worked.” He shook his head and took a big sip of the hot beverage burning his tongue.  
“Fuck!”  
“I told you it was hot. Here!” You said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “Cold water helps.”  
“Na, it’s ok.” He said taking the bottle and placing it on the table next to him. “I’m a man!”  
And you could help but laugh.  
“I missed that laugh…” He said looking at you.  
Shocked, you asked him “And when have you heard me laugh?” You guys were never friends, maybe he was always on your house, but you never talked to each other.  
“Oh, I heard you laugh when we were young. I used to have the biggest crush on you.”  
You didn’t say anything and let him go on. This was way to interesting to interrupt him… Dean Winchester used to have a crush on you!?  
“But of course I couldn’t act towards it…” He went on. “You know, I was way too old for you. I still am, but the age different now is not that bad…”  
“What?”  
He ignore you question. “And you were, you are Benny’s little sister, he would’ve killed me!” He said with a laugh. “And Sam had this crush on you too, so I stepped aside, mostly for him. And because I knew you’ll never go for me.”  
‘Okay, maybe if I pinch myself I’ll wake up.’ You thought after he stopped talking.  
“Ouch”  
He looked at you with puzzled eyes.   
“I’m sorry. It’s just that, I thought I might have heard you saying that you used to have a crush on me… Dean Winchester, one of the most popular kids on school, Capitan of the Football team, used to have a crush on this dorky, geeky girls that spy on him every time he was on her living room…?”  
He chuckled. “You spied on me?”  
“Well duh!” You said matter-of-factly. “It was you, all muddy and sweaty on my living room! Yeah, I used to have a crush on you too.”  
“I never knew…”  
“Pff” You puffed in disbelief. “Cut the crap, everyone knew.”  
“I swear, I never…” He placed a hand on his heart.   
Okay, maybe he didn’t really know. “So, you had a crash on me in high school. And that’s why you’re telling me about Lisa? Sorry, but I don’t understand why you’re telling ME…”  
“Well… Actually I don’t really know WHY I am telling this to you… Maybe coz that night, I first saw you after all those years something awoke in me.” He let out a big sigh before continuing. “And then you told me what I needed to hear… That question resounded inside my head ever since then and made me ponder…”  
“Well… I guess I don’t feel so guilty about that now.” You shrugged. “And to be honest from what I heard, and what I’ve seen she doesn’t deserves you. You are an amazing person. And who cares if you busted your knee and can’t play football anymore, I bet there’re a thousand things you can do better that playing football.  
He came closer, gabbing both of your hands on his. “Thank you Y/N”  
“you’re welcome… You can count on me. I’m your friend!”  
His lips reach for your cheek, but at the same time yours reached for his, meeting half way, both set of lips pressed against one another.  
The cocoa was no longer hot, setting on your work table at the back of your tiny little store. You sitting on the counter, your legs hanging by the edge wide apart and Dean stood on between them. You’ll never know how but it became much more than just an accidental kiss. It was the perfect; your lips were shaped to be together. This was wrong, so wrong! But somehow it felt right, you breathing on sync, his stubble gracing your skin, his tongue massaging yours. His warm hands first on both sides of your face then traveled all over, down your neck to your back, to your sides, his fingers dug on your waist then moving up to barely grace your breasts through your shirt. A soft moan made its way out of your throat and that snapped you back to reality. You parted the kiss, opening your eyes you pushed him and sled off the counter. With a hand on your mouth you stared at him dumbfounded.  
And that’s when you heard the soft knock on the glass window and who was staring.  
The realization came to you. “What the hell I just did!?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader messed up everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #smut

“You guys don’t owe my any explanations, really… I just came over cause I thought you might need some help, or some company, you know I’m not good with inventory Y/n.”  
Charlie was seating on top of the counter, her legs crossed like a pretzel looking from you to Dean. You felt kind of relaxed that she was the one that ‘walked on you kissing’, and no someone else.  
“But...” She continued “If you feel the need to explain something, then that means that there is something beneath the so called ‘simple kiss’” She added air quotes repeating the description you gave her not 5 minutes ago.  
You just rolled your eyes, even though you knew she had a point.  
“What are you? Some kind of psychologist? I thought you were a bartender…” Dean asked her a bit annoyed by her accurate reading of the events.  
“I’m a bit of everything… I’m what you ordinary people call, multitalented” She said with a cocky smile.  
You laughed and Dean made some sort of scoff.  
“No, but…Charlie, really. It was just the heat of the moment” You said to her again.  
“Hey.” She lifted her hand like in surrender. “I don’t need any explanations, you’re both grownups.”  
“I think I’m gonna leave.” Dean said walking towards the door and grabbing his jacket from the rack on the way. You did a little jog and joined him by the entrance saying your goodbyes.   
He placed a hand on your waist unconsciously and like an involuntary response you moved closer to him, his warm breath fanning your forehead, his knuckles under your chin tilting your head up so you were facing him.  
“We’ll talk right?” He said with a gleam of hope in his emerald eyes.   
After a soft sigh you answered him “Sure… I’ll text you.” You stepped on your tiptoes to kiss him in the cheek at the same time he was going to kiss your forehead and without thinking, you were kissing again.  
It was a short peck, a couple of seconds long, but it was charged with all sorts of energy…  
“Y/n?” A familiar voice came was heard. “Dean… Wha-why?”   
You didn’t dare opening your eyes you already could see the look of disappointment in his eyes. “Sam” you whispered. And before you could call on him, he walked away. You looked at Dean, he didn’t look remorseful at all, in fact, and you could have sworn he seemed to be gloating. You gave him a ‘wtf’ expression and ran inside…  
“Charlie! CHARLIE!”  
“Easy girl! What’s wrong with you?” She came from behind the shelving in the back drying her hands.  
“I need to run!” You said. “Can you close?” She nodded and you tossed her the keys  
“Y/n wait! Tell me what’s going on!!” She almost shouted coming closer.  
“Sam, he- he saw us… We kissed, again. FUCK!” You were on the verge of a nerve attack.  
“Oh, boy… Well go!” She urged you.  
You ran off your store following the direction Sam went, ignoring Dean when he jogged to catch up with you.  
“Y/n, wait!”  
“No Dean, go home…” And you kept going.  
The second you spotted Sam you ran faster and damn he was fast! With his long legs it only took him like 5 strides finish the block, you on the other hand… well you just needed to keep trotting just to caught up to him.  
“Sam, please!” You pleaded almost breathlessly but he just kept walking ignoring you. You shook your head and keep jogging next to him. “Sam, please hear me out!”  
You run passed him and stop right in front, he tries to sidestep you, but you stopped him, your hand on his chest… And he finally looks down at you, meeting your eyes…  
“I knew you wanted him…” He began.  
“What?” He put a hand up making you stop, and you complied.  
“Ever since the first moment I saw you, all those years back… You just- you had eyes for him, and only him. You never noticed me until he took off for college. And even then, I-I was just an excused for you to keep in touch with- whit him!” His hands in fists on both sides of his tensed body, veins popping up in his neck and he was speaking with resentment, saying stuff he wanted to say ages ago but never dared…   
“Sam, that’s not true” He gave you and ‘Oh really’ stare. “Well, not entirely, I did have a crush on him, but I never used you. I would never use you in that way. Everything I did with you, I meant it! I- I loved you, Sam… Back then and even n- ”  
“Stop!” He raised his voice and it sounded more hurtful than angry. “Stop lying Y/n! Do us both a favor and just- just leave me alone…”  
“No!” you yelled at him as he walked passed you the transients staring more and more.   
He stopped, but he never turned to look at you. “Just go, leave… go back to him or whatever, do what you want with your life… you both deserve each other.”  
“Sam…” you whined. Your heart shattered in the middle of the sidewalk as he just walked away, never turning back…  
How could he even think about you in that way, everything that all your history together and the way that you gave yourself… Was all a farce for him?  
__________  
2 months later  
Sam still never picked up his phone or returned your messages, he even blocked you from instagram… who does that? Ok, maybe you deserved it, for kissing his brother, but nothing more happened with Dean after that night, actually, that was the only thing that ever happened between you and Dean and you were giving him the same ice treatment that Sam was giving you, ignoring him in any way possible.  
You heard about the brothers from your mom, nothing that caught your attention other than Dean finally getting a divorce and that Sam got back together with Jess, you had to admit that cracked your heart more that already was, but you did your best to hide it.  
It was Sunday and you were hangover seated on a deck chair con your mom’s back yard big shades on blocking the midday sun and sipping on some Bloody Mary. You were staring at Benny while he barbecued some stakes and Meg poured him some pink lemonade. They did a make a good couple; you were such a good matchmaker, you could have patted yourself on the back if your head wasn’t pounding so hard.  
The place was kind of crowded since your brother invited Meg’s family as well so you could all meet. Her parents were nice, cool people, so were her sister and husband; if only you weren’t so wreaked that you could remember their names…  
After volunteering to do the dishes so you could get away from the chattering and bustle of the dining room Benny called all of you to the old plant covered pergola in the back yard. The one that you used to climb and claim as your castle when you were a little unruly kid… Apparently Benny had something to say to all of you.  
Once you were all gather around the happy couple, Benny got down on one knee taking Meg’s tiny hands between his ‘Whoah, after only two month!’… “Yes!” She threw herself on top of him after that beautiful speech that left you all with watery eyes.  
You were so happy for them, and yet you couldn’t help but to feel a bit jealous. That night you and Charlie went out for a few drinks; you definitely needed it, at this new place called ‘Simplicity’ it was nothing like the normal underground pub you were used to, but after almost drunk fighting the bartender at ‘Limbo’ for cutting you off the night before Charlie decided you should try somewhere new, at least for a couple of weeks. Actually she said you should lay low and stay at home, but that wasn’t going to happen.   
The only thing simple about this place was the name, cuz it was over the top! Huge, with a few different dance floors divided by music styles, with big led screens all over the place and a gigantic stage for bands to perform…   
“I’m worried about you!” The redhead voice on your ear snapped you out of your trance.  
“Don’t!” You just shouted back loud enough for her to hear you and she gave a ‘don’t even dream about it’ look tilting her head to the side  
“I know you’re sad Y/n!”  
“NO! I’m the happiest person on earth!” You said with a little dance on your chair before taking a swing of your beer.  
“You’re drinking way too much!” and she tried to snatch the bottle from your hand. But you dodge her hand, shaking your head no.  
“I’m a grown up woman! I can drink as much as I want to…”  
“I know Y/n/n, but…”  
You leaned over the small table and looked at her straight in her beautiful green eyes.  
“I know you’re worried baby, but I need this. I need to get all of this out of my system. I’ve been avoiding feeling for the last couple of months, trying to lock it all away but it’s impossible. I’m gonna take next week off; if you agreed to be in charge of course, and try and relax…  
Tonight though… I need to blow some steam!”  
“Sure. I’d love to. You need some time off. But I don’t think is a good idea for you to get drunk and have a one night stand… This isn’t really you!”  
“Charlie!” You shouted a bit louder this time. “Look baby, I love you. But honestly right now you’re getting on my nerves and I don’t want to be rude… Would you please just back the fuck off… Please!”  
“Ok! I’m gonna go. Please be careful and call me if you need anything. Anything! I’ll check on you in the morning Bye!”  
__________  
‘Emotional Wreackage’ you should have worn sign on your forehead with those words. The whole Sam and Dean Winchester situation was consuming you, from within. After a few more drinks you got up and headed for the electronic music room. Stumbling, ok maybe you had more than a few…  
Blue, green, white, yellow lights flashing, blinking with the beat of the low bass sound, you made your way to the middle of the dance floor, pushing through the sea of people. Sticky sweat skins gracing yours, strangers heaped together, pushing against one another, you got onto the trance, drunk with alcohol and feelings; bouncing up and down with the rhythm, Skrillex resounding on your eardrums you let yourself go, closing your eyes and moving with the flow, people grinding against you. Someone handed you a drink and you took it and drank it; you knew it wasn’t the wisest choice to make, but honestly, you didn’t really care by now.  
Colors and sound mixed in your head, you were dancing on the air, floating, tripping and for a moment you felt good; like nothing was wrong in your life, you were happy, happy and shiny!  
Time and people started to move slower the room got quieter, fading away, you could feel the air around you, and a cold breeze cooled you. Then touching the air in front of you, it felt like a person and it started touching you back, it was warm gracing your naked skin, whispering your name in your ear, you felt goosbumps all over your body, a shudder of ecstasy hit your entire being, from toes to head ending in the center of your core. The release of tensions and pleasure felt amazing and you gave yourself willingly to it, spreading your legs wider than you ever had, the weight on top of you felt delicious, the tiny drops of salty sweat saying hello to your taste buds were the most appetizing nectar you ever tasted.  
You moved your hips like never before, circling him, using his chest to steady your moves, you could see him now, the familiar face; tanned skin, broad shoulders, strong pectorals tensing beneath your palms as you twitched his nipples. He seated up snaking his strong arms around your waist meeting your thrusts with his. Your hair sticking to your face, he moved it away to look at you in the eyes as he came loudly inside of you… And looking into those lusts blown blue pupils you clenched around him, it was so hard and intense that you blacked out right there and then.


	7. Chapter 7

The hot water running down your back felt so good, almost scalding your skin, such a sweet pleasurable pain. You moved, turning around, facing the sapphire blue tiled wall, straightening your head up so the water could hit your face but not directly so it wouldn't burn you. Your eyes focusing on nothing in particular, getting lost in the pale blue color, soreness everywhere, you wished for the water to wash away every trace of the night you lived; though it was impossible as bruises and bite marks would take a while to fade away…  
Your head hung to your chest, it was pounding, the hot cascade now incinerating the back of your neck, it hurt, but you needed it to hurt. You let out a long sigh. “Why?” You said to yourself. The shower running covered the sounds of the bathroom door being open and then the slide of the shower door.  
“Because you love me Y/N… As much as I love you.”  
“Go away Cas!” you said not wanting to sound rude, but it needed to be that way.  
“You can’t kick me out of my own shower!” Castiel said with a small laugh.  
“You’re right. I’m gonna go.” You said those words turning around, looking at him in the eyes for a second before moving away from him and his gorgeous naked body.  
“Y/N, wait!” He said, gripping your wrist, trying to hold you in place.  
“Cas... I don’t love you. And you don’t love me!” You looked into those intense blue eyes once more before grabbing a towel and walking out of the bathroom. He followed you, covering his lower body with a small towel.  
“What about last night… You showed up at my doorstep-”  
You cut him off, “Last night was a mistake, I was drunk and high as a freaking kite, and I was hurting and needed someone… Sorry if I used you.”  
You started to get dresses as he started at you, with pain in his eyes, ‘did he really change? Did he really love you now?’  
“I’m sorry!” You said one more time over your shoulder as you turned the knob and pull the front door open. The sunlight blinded you and you pulled you shades from your purse… You put them on and started walking down the short steps of Castiel’s apartment. “Good bye Cas”  
“This isn’t over Y/N” he said loud enough for you to listen, but not for the people walking by.  
"Yes it is, Cas and you know it!" With that said you just walked away.  
__________  
“YOU DID WHAT!!?” you moved the phone away from your ear to avoid deafen by Charlie’s screaming. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??”  
“Apparently, I wasn’t thinking, I I-”  
“I told you getting drunk and have a one night stand wasn’t a good idea!”  
“Yeah, I know what you told me… but it’s done. I just hope this won’t come after me, you know?”  
“Oh, Y/N/N, my ingenuous Y/N/N, of course it will…” She said in a mocking tone.  
“Thank you so much. I thought you were my friend?” You said a little bit harsher that you intended.  
“I am your friend! That’s why I’m telling you the truth, you… dumbass!”  
“I know baby, sorry. It’s just that I’m really pissed, mostly at myself… anyways, I’m gonna go and pass out now because I’m super tired, ok? I’ll talk to you later… And thanks again for taking charge of the store. I love you.”  
“I love you too, bitch!”  
“You’re a bitch!”  
“Yeah, I am, but so are you… Bye!”  
“Bye” -Click-  
__________  
4 weeks later  
“Woah, they’re moving really fast, aren’t they?” Charlie said to you as she took another tray from the oven.  
“Well, yeah… I-I guess. I don’t know, I supposed I hadn’t really thought about it… i mean, why would i, they're in love.” You shrugged while pouring more dough into a pastry bag.  
“*Gasp* I bet she’s pregnant… Y/N you’re gonna be an aunty!!” She said happily  
“Charlie, shut up! We don’t know… maybe she is, but maybe they’re simply rushing things cause of his schedule, it had to be next week or next year; and I guess they don’t want to wait that much.”  
And then each of you continued with your respective chore.  
“Hey” She said again after five minutes, you were frosting cookies while she put son ingredients on the mixer.  
“What?” You answered trying to keep focus on your task.  
“Are you nervous?”  
You never lifted your eyes from the royal frosting outline “About?”  
“Seeing Sam and… Dean?” you weren’t looking at her, but the way she said it like it was a known fact.  
“I don’t know… I mean, I guess I am. It’s gonna be the first time I will see Sam after we… broke up. Well after I kissed his brother and he dumped me in the middle of a street full of people. And Dean… well, he’s been texting me lately.”  
“Y/N…” Charlie walked towards the table and stood right next to you. But still you did not look at her  
“Y/N, please tell me you haven’t been seeing him!” She placed a hand above yours to stop you for a moment, and you finally met her eyes… with a look in your face she knew too well.  
“NO! I haven’t seen him!”  
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
“Good!” She said.  
“It’s just... I texted him back and it slowly turned into a light sexting…” You shrugged embarrassed at the confession.  
“Y/N!!”  
“I know, I know. I’m horrible. He was the reason why Sam broke up with me…” You let out big sigh. “But, it’s like, like I need to give this- us a change, I feel I have to… I mean…” You shook your head, not knowing how to continue.  
Charlie placed his hands on your arms bringing you to her and she hugged you, tight, for a couple of minutes, once you both let go, she looked at you with kind eyes.  
“We are at the same place, right now, finally for the first time in... I don't know, forever! I’m single, and he’s finally divorced and… I- I guess, I thought this would never happen, in a million years. You know? And yet, I still don’t know… I can't seem to stop thinking about Sam. But he's already moved on..."  
“nner.  
“ I know baby!” She said rubbing your arms up and down in a soothing ma I think we need a girl’s night. We’ll go to my place after we finish here, and we’ll have wine, and watch chick flicks, and stuffed ourselves with chocolate! Whatcha say?”  
“Pfff, I say, let’s wrap it up then!”  
__________  
“And what about Cas?” Charlie asked you with a mouthful of nachos.  
“What about Cas?… there’s nothing about Cas. We talked. Well, I talked. And he seemed to understand… but is Cas, so you never know…  
AAAAhhhhgghhhhh!!” You pulled your own hair to the sides. “Why do I have to make everything so complicated? Can you explain me that, please!”  
__________  
Weekend  
Wedding rehearsal, at Meg family’s beach house. Why do people even do rehearsals? They seemed so pointless!  
‘Inhale, exhale, long steady breathings…’ And with a big body shrug you put a big smile upon your face and walked into the lounge, saying ‘Hi’ to people and explained them when they asked why you didn’t bring a date, ‘You are concentrating on your work, You don’t have time to date, pfff who needs a man nowadays…’  
After half an hour y ou went behind the bar with Charlie “Baby, pour me something strong!”  
“You got it!” And she handed you a shot of vodka.  
As you down it you glance at the corner of your eye, the Winchesters making an entrance, Mary and John looked so happy and so sweet, John was holding his gorgeous wife of almost 40 years by the waist, like she was some sort of trophy… after all these years. That was your goal…  
She spotted you and crossed the room to go and greet you.  
“Hi Y/N!” She said giving you a big hug.  
“Hi Mary, how are you?”  
“I’m good sweetheart…” She said cupping your cheek with her warm soft hand once she let go of the hug. “You know I’d be better if it were you the one holding my Sammy.” She whispered in your ear, and you couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Mary… We talked about this!” John said coming behind her.  
“Hello John!” seven in your heels you had to stretch to hug the big man.  
“Hi, kiddo! So, big o’ Benny is tying the knot, huh?”  
“What ever happened, between the two of you?” Mary interrupted. “Sammy won’t say anything to me!”  
‘Well at least he didn’t tell them!’ “I'm sorry, but I don’t think is my place to tell you… I mean If he didn’t want you to know…” You trailed off the second you saw Sam, standing so proud next to his date, a tall, sexy blond woman, she kinda looked like Mary, and they looked perfect next to each other. You felt your heart pounding faster thundering in your ears and you got lost in their sight never hearing what Mary was saying. Their arms intertwined her hand was on his chest, and he pushed one stranded golden lock behind her ear, looking your way and that’s when your eyes met, only for one second before you dropped your gaze. You could feel you cheeks redden.  
“You should go and try the food” You said to the happily married couple.  
“Did you..?” Mary started.  
“Oh, no. it’s all Meg’s family’s work… I did bake the cake. But that’s for the main event.” You said nodding and slightly pushing her to walk towards the food.  
In a second, after his parents left your side Dean came to you but your tried your best to ignore him… Yeah, really mature of you, texting almost every day and the ignore him in person, but your didn’t want to rub it in Sam’s face.  
__________  
The band was there to play, without Meg of course, she was enjoying her day, dancing and making conversation with every body, always hding hand with your brother. You felt so proud and happy for him. They were meant to be!  
You decided once you finished eating that you were going to keep Charlie company by the bar. It was partly true, partly just an excuse to get drunk and not talking to anybody else.  
Hannah was singing, she had a lovely sharp voice, so different from Meg’s deep one.  
“So, honey now...  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are”  
Happy couples swinging around on the dance floor, while you were kissing your beer bottle, laughing at people with Charlie. Even though you felt like crap you smiled when you saw your Benny dancing with Meg.  
The song ended and yet another happy crappy song started  
“It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.”  
“Aggghhh why?” You said to Charlie. And that’s when you saw Jess pulling Sam to the dance floor and your heart sank to your stomach. Seeing them dancing, the grin in his face as he admired her figure, and she mouthing the lyrics to him…  
“I need some fresh air, I gotta get outta here!”  
And you left the loudly room going into a small corridor, you where a little lightheaded and you thought you imagined someone calling your name.  
“Y/N!” You heard it again, closer to you this time and you turned around. It was Dean, you stopped and stared at him; he looked hot, black slacks, white button up shirt and a V collar vest, that fitted him perfectly around his tiny waist. And you didn’t hesitate to pull him to you and crash your lips against his.  
He kissed you hungrily. As your hands felt all of his body, you graced the front of his pants and noticed that he was ready for you. You parted the kiss looking from one side to the other trying to find some place, somewhere. And you did, a few feet to your left there was a small closet. You pushed him in, closing the door behind you. “Y/N, I -“ He tried to say something but you shushed him up  
“Shhh, you don’t need to talk. Just fuck me please!”  
And he complied, big hands slid under the flowing skirt of your dress, his fingers dug on the waistband on your panties and he drag them down and sneak them on his back pocket as you worked on his belt and then his fly, pushing his pants and underwear down, just enough to free his throbbing member. He cupped your butt cheeks and pulled you up and you wrapped your legs around him, while kissing you fervently, biting and pulling at your lower lip; he moved one hand between your bodies and pressed two fingers to your clit, circling them gathering your juices to smooth the skim. You cried out into his mouth as his tongue made acquaintance with your wet heat. You held on his broad shoulders as he grabbed his cock, pumping it up and down a few times before aligning it with your channel and entering you in one fluid motion, burring himself completely into you till your hipbones collided. "Fuck!" He whispered in your mouth. "You're so tight!"   
And you gasped at his size, he was thicker than Sam, but his actions weren’t so rough, letting you adjust to it, until you hands lowered to his ass pressing him against you ordering him to move, in no time he established a nice rhythm. It felt good, but you did not feel that connection, that spark. The electricity you felt with Sam, fuck, even with Cas…  
You were close, and by the way you felt his dick twitched inside you and his panting in your ear he was too.  
“Fuck me hard Dean! Fuck! Doncha hold back!” your breathing heavy. As you tried your best to keep quiet and he slammed you against the wall, pulling out and then turning you around, so that your face was pressed against the wall. He lifted your dress exposing your ass to him, you bend over a bit giving better access to your soaking pussy and he slipped in with no effort this time. He let go of your dress and the material wrinkled between your bodies. He pressed his chest to your back, and you could feel the heat coming from his body from under his clothes. He pulled out almost completely and the bottomed out, over and over again until you were both over the edge again. “Fuck Y/N! Can I cum inside you?” He asked you out of breath.  
“Yes.” You panted, knowing that your period was just around the corner. And with a few more thrust you came together, you walls contracting milking the last drops of his sticky seed.  
He held you tightly against him snaking his arms around your waist. It was good, it felt nice, but that was it… there was nothing else but the post orgasm bliss. You were kinda disappointed, after all those years, dreaming about what it would feel like to be with Dean Winchester. The only thing in your mind right now was to get out of there, burry yourself under the covers and sleep for an entire week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like it's starting to get lame


	8. Chapter 8

You straighten your dress and smoothed your hair and then clean yourself with a tissue you always kept on the cup of your bra as he tucked himself in his pants. He lean forward to kiss you and you played it dumb, turning your head to the side as you disposed the tissue on a corner of the dark closet. ‘So sorry for Meg’s parents!’  
“Look.” You said looking up at his eyes, even with the small amount of light that came from the gap under the door; you could see his green eyes, gleaming as he stared back at you. “This was… fun!”  
“What do you mean?” He asked a little taken aback by your comment, like he was expecting something else from you.  
You shrugged your shoulders. “I mean, it was fun. It was gooood!”  
“Oh, right… no, I get it.” He said waving you off.  
You wanted to ask him what did He mean by that, what was he expecting over this? Did he have feelings? But you pushed al that a side you just needed to get out of the sex reeking closet.   
You reached for the door knob but turned around before you twisted it. “Hey, do you… mind waiting a few minutes after I… For you to…” You trailed off a bit.  
“No, yes. I’ll- I’ll wait. Don’t worry about it.” And you both smiled awkwardly at each other.  
Cracking the door open you sneak your head out, the coast was clear, so you proceeded to get out of there. But before you could take 3 steps away, Dean’s upper body peeped out of the closet.  
“Hey Y/N. you forgot…”   
You quickly turned around, and didn’t know whether to focus on Dean’s finger extended in the air holding your tiny black lace thong or Sam standing behind his brother.  
“Fuck!” You said mostly to yourself and Dean looked behind him.  
“I knew it!” Sam said, and before any of you or Dean could react Sam’s big fist clashed against his brother’ jaw.  
“Hey!” You shouted louder that you intended.  
And faster than the first punch was thrown, Dean was up on his feet taking a swing at his not so little brother.  
“No! Guys! Please stop!” You scream, not being able to do anything else.   
“You always have to do this, don’t you?” Sam said to his brother, pushing and slamming him against the wall.   
“Do what, you moron?” Dean said struggling to get out of Sam’s grip.  
“Take what’s mine!” Sam growled  
“What?” You said, although neither of them could hear you.  
“She’s not yours man! Or at least she wasn’t five minutes ago.” Dean said crooking and eyebrow and then winking at you.  
And Sam just lost it. He punched Dean in the middle of the face, right between the eyes and the second his hand moved away from the elder Winchester you saw the blood coming out of his nose, but that didn’t seem to stop Sam, no he kept on striking., hitting Dean in the face over and over, not wanting to stop.  
You needed to do something else rather than screaming at him to stop, and that was drawing people to the narrow corridor. You jumped on Sam’s back and went to grab his arm, trying to hold it in place when his elbow collided with your right eye, and you flew off of him, the momentum throwing you to the ground, Out of nowhere Charlie and you mom were there by your side. Helping you get up and carrying you to your room.  
__________  
“What tha hell’s gotten into you boy!?” John said his younger son as Mary aided Dean, who was bloody on the floor.  
“Pfff I’m fine! Thissis merely a scratch!” Dean scoffed but still hold on to his mother to stand up.  
Jess was right next to his boyfriend as soon as she made it passed the crowed corridor.  
“Baby, what happened?” And Sam just walked away from her, from everyone. He needed to get out of there. Jess followed him suit.  
____________  
From the window of your room you saw Sam on the back yard; he had stormed out through the back door and he was going towards the parking lot. Jess was running to catch him, shouting. You could not hear nor read their lips from the distance. When she reached for his arms he shrugged her off and kept walking, fast on his long legs; it took him 10 seconds to cross the yard, which would have taken you more than twice that time to do it.  
Jess catch up with him again, forcing him to stop and face her, and he did. She spoke to him softly, with a sad look on her beautiful face, you saw how she wiped away some tears; you could not see the tears but you’ll recognized that movement haven done it a lot of time yourself.   
He did not answer her at first but then he placed both her hands on his chest, he took her writs and moved her hands away and then he spoke. He seemed ashamed and then he turned around walking away from her. She shouted some more, but he just kept going. The second he stood next to his car he looked up and saw you staring at him from the window, your eye was already black. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists to his side, you didn’t look away and follow every movement of his body as he got in his car, put the key in the ignition and started the car.  
The wheels squealed as the gravel beneath them gives away and it’s spilled all over as he drove away.   
_________  
Walking down the aisle the morning after, arm in arm with one of Benny’s team mate and new friend, with a cover up black eye was the lowest of the low; especially because most of the people knew what had happened to you, and they were giving you different kinds of looks.  
Mary and John left immediately after the unfortunate event, taking Dean down to the ER. Sam disappeared and did not call to tell where he went or if he was coming back. He did break up with Jess before he took off and left her stranded there for his parents to take her home. Oh, and how did you know all of this? Because Mary called you several times, first, she wanted to know how you where and how was your eye. And she apologized about her sons.  
Then to tell you about Dean, his nasal septum was broken. He didn’t need surgery, but it was gonna be a long recovery … And finally she gathered the courage to ask you what the hell was going on between you her kids.  
You could not lie anymore, not to her; she was like a second mom to you, so you spilled it all out. You talked and talked for about 45 minutes, stopping from time to time to ask if she was still there, and she was.  
“Thank you for telling me all of it Y/N” She said coldly; it was too much, you knew it. You could hear the disappointment in her voice.  
“Mary, I’m so sorry. I swear I never meant for any of this to happen! I wish I could go back and time and prevent myself from doing any of it…”  
Then you thought she was going to hang up and never talk to you ever again, instead she told you she understood, that I wasn’t entirely your fault, Sam and Dean shared the blame, and that they always competed over everything, never about a woman before…  
Finally the penny dropped, you weren’t innocent, at all, and you knew that. But there was always something more, below the ground; something between them, that you couldn’t decipher and now you had.  
You apologized thousands of times to Benny, Meg, your mom, Meg’s family; and lucky they all managed to put it behind them and enjoyed the rest of the wedding. After the reception the happy couple took off to their honeymoon. And that was it; you were free to go home and start to think of a plan, to solve this whole mess.   
__________  
2 weeks later  
Over the last 14 days all your mind could do was think, think and re think every single thing, every detail of every action you have done over the past 5, 6 month. At first you could not, you would not believe what had happened, I mean, ‘How?’ ‘NO!’ It was all just some kind of morbid nightmare, you tried to wake up from it, pinching, smacking yourself from time to time, you even persuade yourself that it was all just a dream… But it wasn’t, of course it wasn’t.  
Once you convince yourself that it was all real, you could not cope with everything that you have done. How could you be such a dumbass! Standing between two brothers! This was all your fault! And not to mention the fact that you got high and knock on Castiel’s door and had sex with him! Gash!! No one can be so stupid! No one except for you!  
Maybe I you hadn’t invited Dean over to the store that Sunday afternoon, of you had been straight forward with Sam, or maybe if you never accepted Sam’s invitation to his parents house. Or what if you had gotten married that time Cas ask you all those years back?  
No, you should had never have dropped out off med school, everything would be so different now!  
No, you should have definitely never taken Sam’s offer to go to the movies 15 years ago, that’s how it all begun, you should have been a nun!  
‘Why? Why?’ There were times where you would just cry, every other night actually. And when you weren’t stuffing your face with pizza and ice-cream eating your feelings away, you found yourself not having eaten for a whole day, talking about emotional roller coaster!  
But not until 48 hours before you came to accept what had happened, it did, and they were as much as guilty as you, the three of them! You needed to do something. It didn’t help that Sam would still not answer your calls, okay, maybe you just called him twice; but still. Dean was another different story, texted you, to see how you were doing, but that was it. You needed to make a choice. First on the list, call Cas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a major blockage on this one... I know i've been updating almost daily but this has been going on on my insta acc for like 2 month now.


	9. Chapter 9

The second you got home from work you plugged your phone in its regular place and went to the fridge to grab a beer, but in that moment you realized that maybe it was time for you to quit drinking, not forever, only for a while and get back on track. You put on the kettle and settle for a nice hot cup of tea instead. Whit the warm mug on your hands you seated yourself on your favorite armchair and mentally prepare yourself for the call you were about to make.  
The line rang once, twice, three times and the guttural voice was heard. “Hello… Y/N?”  
You took a deep breath, “Hi!” the word came out shyly, and you had to clear your throat. “How are you? Are you busy, can you talk?”  
“Sure, what’s going on, how can I help you?” Cas sounded serene, and calm and really eager to talk, which was a surprised since the last time you guys talked he was truly upset.  
“Well, I’ve been thinking about our whole situation you know, and I think I might own you some kind of explanation about my behavior and my attitude towards you. I acted poorly and…” You trailed off not knowing how to proceed.  
“Y/N…?” Cas interrupted you. “It’s okay, you don’t have to explained anything, I understand you were lonely and you needed to feel something, I’ve been there… and if you are trying to tell me you are sorry, stop. You don’t need to be sorry about anything, we both acted poorly…”  
“Really Cas?”  
He chuckled on the other side of the line, “of course! Unless you are nervous and rabbling because you want to tell me something else… Y/N, are you trying to tell me you’re pregnant!?”  
“What??” You voice hit a new high pitch level. “NO! Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not pregnant!” And you guys laughed at the unison for a little while. You let out a long sigh and started to talk again.  
“Anyways” you continued. “I want to apologize to you, and I need you to forgive me…”  
He went silent for almost a minute before he started talking again. “Only if you forgive first…”  
“What? Why do you want me to forgive you for?”  
“Well you know… he cleared his throat. “For being an asshole with you the entire time we were together and cheating on you and the entire thing that I did to you that you didn’t deserved…”  
“Yes, Cas… You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to hear you say those words. You’re forgiven!”  
“So, we’re good…?” he asked you hesitantly. “We can be friends now?”  
“Yeah, we definitely should be friends…”  
__________  
So, you owed Charlie a 50, Meg was indeed pregnant!   
“Congratulations bro!” You said as you hugged him and lovingly patted his back. “To both of you!” You added as you saw Meg standing behind Benny on your mom’s backyard.  
“Thanks!” Meg said caressing her slightly swollen belly.  
“So, how far along are you?” You inquired, with a big smile on your lips.  
“20 weeks…” She said shyly and you gasp.  
“And you hide thins from me all this time!!” You yelled at Benny and slapped his shoulder, not that hard. You started doing math in your head, a few months passed since the wedding. But that did not add 20 weeks.  
“Oh my god!! That’s why you wanted to get married so fast, you were already pregnant!” You were still at shock. “It’s fine, I’m nowhere judging! I just wish you guys would have told me right away, I would have kept the secret…”  
“I know sweety.2 Benny told you gracing a finger in you cheek. “We just decided to keep it just for us. Nobody else knew.”  
“Not even my sister!” Meg added. “And she is pissed!”  
You all chuckle and shared an orange juice toast.   
When Benny and Meg left, you decided to spend a little time with your mom, it’s been a while since the two of you hanged.  
Seating around the kitchen island your mom handed you a cup of coffee and stare at you for a second too long before she spoke… “We’re gonna be aunties!!” She squealed.  
You could not help but laugh. “Mom, you’re gonna be a granma!!” You said to her.  
“I know, I know… It’s just that the title ‘Grandmother’ makes me feel old.” You laughed until you were wiping tears from the corner of your eyes.  
“I wish I could see you be that happy!” She breaded out.  
“Mom! I am happy… I don’t need a man and children to be happy, this is not the 1950’s… if you haven’t realized a woman can be alone and happy on her own.”  
“Of course I know!” You mother slapped your hand. “But I can tell you are not happy, I mean, you are, but there’s something missing and you know it as well, even though you try to hide it…” And then she did that thing with her brow, frowning, that thing that made you confess that it was you the one that broke the vase and not the dog, or that you did sneaked out of the house to go to that concert…  
“Yeah, You’re right… Ihatecha!” You said like a spoiled brat, she just kept staring at you. “NO, I don’t hate you, I love you, but I hate that you can do that to me! Moooom!” You whine.  
“What can I do? Tell me what to do!” You pleaded. And your mom smiled at you.  
“Why don’t you first tell me what is going on once and for all and I’ll help you decide what the best way to go is.  
________________  
You sighed, “And that’s the whole story… yes, I think…” After 2 hours you have told your mom every single detail of your last year.  
“First…” You mom said leaning forward towards you and slapped you on the head.  
“Ouch!” You said rubbing your head, “what was that for?” You asked.  
“After all we been through, with your dad and then you with Cas, you cheated??” She said.  
“I did not! It was just a kiss, and never meant for it to happen anyways!”  
“But it did!”  
“Yeah, it did… But I slept with him after he broke up with me, I swear!! And he cannot be mad a t me for that, he went back to his ex! Who does that? That’s like eating your own barf!” You said in disgust.  
You mom was silent and you lifted your gaze to see her, she was staring back at you, and eyebrow cocked… “Oh, yeah, I did that too… twice.”  
_____________  
BY the time you finished talking, you haven’t fixed anything, but you felt better, lighter now that you have said it all to your mom. Lying on your old room; it was late and your mom decided for you that it was best not to drive this late, so you stayed over.  
A big sigh escaped your lips as you looked around, so many memories; the walls were upholstered with old posters. You were so odd, A Backstreet Boys one next to an AFI, a 3 Doors Down and a Placebo one… Whaaaat? You couldn’t hold your laugh.  
On a shelf you reminiscence above a few trophies, being a nerd they were all academic, no sports and you chuckled on that to.  
And then you found a small football hidden inside a wooden box, it was a gift from Dean, you have totally forgotten about that one, he gave it to you on your last birthday, days before he and Benny went away to college. Smiling at the memory you kept digging and remembering the story behind each token; and in the bottom you found a handkerchief …  
Suddenly you were laying on the school backyard, looking at the clear blue sky, there was only one big white fluffy could shape like… like a heart, and that thing appeared in front of your face in less than a second hitting you in the forehead making you fall back on the soft grass. You lost your book, it was a really beautiful day, so you decided to take your recess outside by the benches on the football field, taking your copy of ‘The Prisoner of Azkaban’ that was forgotten the second you notice that cloud. And that now laid on the grass next to you as your hand went to the spot where that football hit you. Wincing in pain, you felt a big hand scooping you from under your neck, slowly helping you up.  
“Het, I’m sorry about that!” a sweet voice said. “I’m not as good as your brother…”  
“How do you know who my brother is!?” You used to keep to yourself, not many people at school knew that Benny was you brother… The second you open your eyes and met his.  
“Whoah!” he said, “you’re bleeding… I’m so sorry!!”  
Two fingers were under your nose wiping the warm liquid and you looked at them, cover in crimson and you felt dizzy.  
“Here!” He said as placed the soft fabric on your face.  
“Oh no!” You said, “I don’t want to stain this!”  
“Nonsense!” and he pushed your head back, you looked at the sky again, but the cloud was now gone. He saw your confusion and looked up next to you.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“Nothing… There was this cloud” you said, and your eyes went to him. “Don’t mind me, it’s just silly…”  
“The shaped heart cloud.” It wasn’t a question. “I saw it too, and I got distracted, that’s why I kicked the ball the wrong way, he laughed…  
_____  
That was it, you knew what to do, you just needed a plan and apologize to the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

“Yes! This is it!” You said standing with your fists on both sides of your hip and it was the most confidants you felt in your whole life about something. This was the best choice ever, there was nothing better that this!  
“Really?” Charlie asked you with a disgusted look on her face. Her eyebrow arched up making you doubt about the whole thing in less than a second.  
“Charlie!” You moaned and the clerk stood still while holding your credit card, he hasn’t swept it yet.  
“So?” He said anodynes in his face.  
“We’re gonna look around a bit more…” you told him and he puffed, rolling his eyes.  
“Please remember that the store closes in 1 hour!”He told you and you nodded with an apologetical smile.  
As you walked down the same aisle for the thousandth time that day, you stopped in front of the third wheeler coconut pattern Graco, you bend down again, looking at every detail of the stroller.   
“So…” She said. “Dean?” She narrowed her eyes at you. You groaned and threw your head back…   
“I don’t know, I haven’t spoken with him yet!” You told her “I honestly don’t know what to tell him… You kept on walking.  
“Maybe a Pram?” You said to your friend.  
“A what?” she lifted an eyebrow t you.  
“Charlie, you’re not helping at all!!” You yelled a little too loud that people around you turned to stare. “Sorry!” You mouthed.  
“Sam?” She spoke again. You sighed.  
“He haven’t returned any of my calls?” You huffed.  
“And how many times you called him?” She asked you  
You glared at her; she knew too well that you only called Sam twice.  
“That’s it! I’m getting the other one!” And you walked back to the register. As you walked away you could hear her laughing behind you.  
___________  
A week later you were driving from your apparent to Meg and Benny’s for the shower, a stroller being the perfect gift.   
The second you arrived hands full, literally you greeted the lovely parents to be then your mom and then everybody else. Charlie was running late, since she had a date so you were circling around chitchatting when you came upon Cas.  
“Y/N!” He greeted you with a warm hug which you gladly returned. You guys shared a drink and all of the sudden the conversation took a serious turn.  
“I saw your guy…” Cas told you.  
“My guy?” you asked him, quizzical look on your face.  
“Yeah”, he said. “The really tall one…” and he smiled, but it wasn’t that annoying smug smile that Cas often displayed, it was a good one.  
“Sam?” You asked him  
“Sam.” He nodded.   
You stared at him giving him a ‘SO?’ look and he chuckled.  
“About a week ago… he was at Limbo. He didn’t say but I guess he was expecting to see you there…”  
“ I haven’t been in Limbo for like a month… Wait, you talked to him!?”You asked eager to know more.  
“He kinda talked to me.” Cas said  
“And!?” You leaned forward on your seat, almost over him, ignoring everyone around you until you hear the shouting and squealing and your mom calling on you. Yep, the games had begun.  
“You better not leave!” You told Cas while pointing a finger at him.  
Really, a balloon under your shirt, like that wasn’t humiliating enough you had to compete with Meg’s sister to see who of you could finish a baby bottle filled with apple juice the faster. You sucked that bitch empty in no time! People cheered and shouted. You had the record time and you were crowned champion with and enormous baby bib.  
It was fun!  
The it came the ‘changing diapers’ competition which you lost, not being able to stick the damn strap on the side… but anyways. Cas!  
__________  
“Did he look alright? Like. Honestly… Was he with Jess?” You asked preparing yourself to flinch when he told you Sam looked perfect.  
Once the games came to an end you dragged Castiel outside, to have a quiet conversation, meg was opening the presents, so everyone were screaming and making ‘Awww’ sounds and you could not take that right now.  
“Honestly?” Cas asked you with a small smile  
You shrugged lifting your hands towards him and shaking your head a bit. Cas nodded.  
“Okay,” he said. “He looked awful! Like he hadn’t slept in more than a week.” He said looking you straight in the eyes.  
You thought that if there was the remote possibility of Sam being as miserable as you were you would be relive, but it wasn’t like that. On the contrary, felt your chest tighten and the guilt was already gnawing you from the inside. The more Cas described Sam appearance the more your stomach ache.  
“And what did you talked about?” I inquired, although my brain was screaming for me to stop Cas from talking, I knew that whatever he would say was gonna make me feel worst.  
“ You!” Castiel breathed out.   
\----  
Castiel was about to meet up with a group of co-workers, just a few people, that decided to bail at the last minute; so he was seated by himself on a stool by the bar, on a dark corner feeling pissed off. The old Cas would have gotten extremely drunk and find some easy hook-up. But ever since that conversation with Y/N Cas was willing to become a new man. He needed to settle down; he was 40 for God’s sake!  
He was thinking of everything and nothing when the images of Hannah came to his mind and he smiled, he could not see himself, but he could feel the dumb grin on his face… Yes! He should ask Hannah out!  
That’s when a big hand on his shoulder made him spill his drink, he spun around and encountered with a big wall, he looked further up and saw his face, big sad hazel eyes. Sam asked about Y/N without even saying ‘hello’. Cas had to suppress the urge to say some kind of joke involving him and Y/N, for Sam to get mad, but he knew better than that. He knew the expression on Sam’s face as well, in front of him was a heartbroken man and he could not joke about that.  
\------  
“You and Hannah?” You asked him, eyes wide and shock face.   
The screaming inside became louder and you looked to the side, where the entrance of Benny’s apartment was and shook your head.  
“Seriously Y/N?” Cas said “I just told you that the men was a walking dead for you and that’s what you’re focusing on!”  
You smiled, a dumb smile, apologetically and the palms of your hands were up in the air, when someone came and place a paper plate on it with a piece of cake.   
You stared at the pink biscuit and then back up at Benny, he was the one that handed you the cake… He raised an eyebrow to you, waiting for some sort of answer from you.  
“What?” You said silently and he pointed you back to the cake with his eyes. “It’s just cake… A cake that I didn’t bake…” You said with mocking hurt.  
Benny sighed and you saw askance can holding a laugh.   
“What?” You asked again. “It’s just pink cake!” And you saw your brother’s eyes go wide. “Pink cake! Pink!!” You gasped. “You’re having a girl!?”  
Benny nodded. You started jumping up and down and then threw you arms around him. “I’m having a niece!”  
_______________  
You puffed air through your teeth, the long day is over. And 2 incredible thoughts in your mind, 2 subjects that came out of your mouth through the afternoon a baby girl!! And him…  
You told Charlie everything you have been thinking lately and she hears you thoughtfully giving you her full attention.   
“It’s him!” You say to Charlie. “I know it; I’m one hundred percent sure!”  
She laughed, hard and sound. “Dah!” She says, I’ve known it from the beginning, everybody has…”  
“What?” you asked her confused.   
“Come on Y/N. you guys are like meant to be, from the start…” She says matter o factly!  
“Really… That obvious?”  
She chuckles and shakes her head. “Yes.”She comes closer to you. “You have said his name a thousand times today! Now, would you just go and do something about it!”  
You chuckle… awkwardly. “Have i? Okay, close up for me?”  
“Always… Call me.” She says and I kiss her cheek before a run.  
You stand by the door on the last second. “Thanks for being the best friend!”  
And we both smile.  
You started walking down the street, and before you could do something too drastic, you dig for your phone and stop to focus a bit. Sliding the screen you find his name in your contacts, and press the call button.  
“Hello…” A husky voice answer right away.  
“Dean?”

________________________________________

“You still here? You’re awake; you haven’t passed out have you?” He asked you worried, words coming fast out of his mouth, fret look on his sweet face.  
How come you haven’t notice him before, and how did he know about Benny, you never talked that much on school, not because he ignored you or anything like that, but because he was always so busy.  
“How did you know?” you asked him, coyly.  
“How did I know what?” he asked you with a shrugged. Not really knowing what you were talking about…   
It took you by surprise but he stood by your side and held your hand throughout the whole thing. He didn’t really have to, I mean he did hurt you and was responsible for you might having a concussion, but he didn’t have to stay by your side and missed the rest of his practice.  
“About Benny being my brother…?” your nose was no longer bleeding but you gladly keep his handkerchief by your face, and discarded the ice pad, the soft fabric smelled like him, like his perfume.  
“Well, I’ve seen him around you in the halls till last year…” Your eyes widen, was he some kind of stalker… he did looked good to be a creepy stalker. He was tall, hazel eyes fixed on you, but in a reassuring manner, once he removed his shoulder pads he didn’t look that big, just tall.  
My shocked must have been showing because immediately he tried to explain himself.  
“Oh, no! Not like that!!” You saw his Adam apple bobbing in his neck like trying to swallow some knot. “Benny is my friend… I mean he is my brother’s friend, so my friend by connection… um… I was even in your house once, you say ‘Hi’ to me…”  
He was looking for some kind of recognition in your face, but nothing was ringing a bell, and you just shrugged.  
“I was there with my brother, Dean…”  
“Oh, yes! Sam, right… sorry I did not recognize you it was probably from the knock on my head…” You tried to play it cool, but the truth was that every time Dean was around you hardly notice anyone else.  
“Look, I-um… I was wondering if-” All of the sudden the atmosphere on the nursery room change, the air became thicker somehow, filled with tension, he was nervous and you could feel it. But before he could say another word he got caught off.  
“HI!” you mom had been notified of you accident and took the rest of the day off work to take you home and keep a close eye, as the nurse advised, it was just a bump and a bruised between the eyes, the truth was that it wasn’t that bad.  
As you and your mom were heading out the school front gate Sam caught up you with you and asked your mom to talk to you in private, she smiled and complied, happy that some boy would talk with you.  
“Look, Y/N, is it alright if I call you sometime?” He said moving his head awkwardly hunkering down a bit to get to you height so he could speak in a low voice. “You know… to check up on you.”  
“Um... I-I yeah” You stammered out nervous suddenly as a warm heat crawled up the back of your neck to your cheeks and you notice he looked flushed just like you.  
“Cool” He breathed out. And you went through your bag to get a pen.  
“I-I have- I have the number…” he stuttered, “you know, because of our brothers…”  
“Yeah, sure… See you around them, bye.”  
__________  
“I hope you’re not mad at me.” You said to the man seating on the arm chair in front of you. His green eyes fixed on you, paying attention to you very word. “Though is hard to be here telling all this things to you it’s kinda… more clear every time I think about it. I mean, uh… um we never really had anything… You and me we could have taken a chance but either of us ever took a step forward, not until… well when it happened. But it didn’t feel right, not to me and I think it was the same way for you.” You looked at him straight in the eyes and bit the inside of your cheek as you gave him a minute to respond to you.  
He just sighed and nodded. “You’re right” he spoke for the first time after he greeted you at his doorstep inviting you in and offering you a seat and a beer.  
“It was good though, don’t get me wrong… but-“ He motion his big hand between you and him “there was no… no,”  
“Connection” You said in a low voice.  
“Connection” he repeated your word.  
“So, no hard feelings?” You asked with a shrug.  
“Naah, we’re cool kiddo.” You rolled your eyes at the nickname as you took a swing of your beer.  
“So… you and my little brother?” He asked.  
“Yeah!” You said with a chuckle…  
\-------  
Without realizing you were bouncing on the ball of your feet, your palms sweating, you mouth dry and your breathing shallow. Checking yourself in the mirror for the thousandth time when the door bell startled you. “I’ll get it” You shouted and ran to the door.  
You swung the door open and there he stood, looking so innocent and even more nervous that you if that were even possible.   
“Hello.” He said shyly and then bit his lips as his eyes looked you up and down and he swallow hard. “You look gorgeous!”  
“Hi, thank you! You look nice too!” you said with a smile as you grabbed your jacket from the hanger behind the door.   
“Bye mom!” You yelled back before closing the front door.  
\------  
Sam pay for both yours and his ticket as for the snacks even though you offered to pay for your half, he insisted, saying it was a date.   
You were really trying to pay attention to Radha as she ran around the deserted town looking for her daughter, but Sam arm moving up and landing over the back of your seat was distracting enough, not to talk about when you felt his fingers squeezing your shoulder slightly. In that moment you took a deep breath and leaned against him, pushing the armrest that separated both his and your seats up taking him by surprised when you cuddle up by his side and moved his arm so he would be hugging you.  
“I’m scare.” You said with a smirk and his fingers dug on your waist.  
Suddenly you felt his breath warm on your cheek; looking up to the side you saw that he wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, but his eyes were on you.  
His lisp brushed against yours, barely gracing them and you felt yourself tensing, you breath itching responding so much to his touch and you made the last move and pressed your mouth to his.   
The movie forgotten as the two of you shared your first kiss together.   
\------  
Dean laughed with you. “I just need to get in touch with him, that’s the other reason I came up here. I need you to talk to him for me…” You said coyly and puckered your lips to the side.  
“Why won’t you just call him?” He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Don’t do like the last time, he never called you, you never called him…”  
How did he know that… Yeah, Sam must have told him.  
“I’ve- I’ve called him, a couple of times. And I have been trying to call him ever since I hanged the phone with you, like 2 hours ago. And he never picked up.” You said to him, trying to make him understand your situation.  
“That’s weird…” Dean said to you, “Are you sure you’ve been calling him?”  
“Yeah.” You said digging your phone from your front pocket and dialing the number out loud from memory.  
“Nope.” He told you. “That’s not his number… he change it ‘bout 4 month ago.”  
“And how was I supposed o know.”   
He grinned at you in the most awkward way, “I was supposed to give it to you, but I forgot. Honestly, I forgot!” He said putting his right hand up.  
“So, you been talking to him?” You enquired.  
“Yes, he I my brother, we worked things through. We have to, we are family!”  
\------  
“S-Stanford?” you stuttered unintentionally.  
“Yeah!” He said so happy that all you could do was feel happy for him.  
“Congratulations!” you jumped and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’m really happy for you, really, really happy!” You said as he set you down on the floor when he felt your hesitation.  
“But…” he said looking you straight in the yes.   
“But I thought we were gonna go to the same place, you know… we both got into NYU? I never even applied to Stanford; I didn’t even know you did!” You said in a flat tone.  
“I wasn’t going to… but Miss Stevenson advised me to do it…” He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
“Well okay then, I guess that’s it?”You said grabbing your bag from his mom couch and moving towards the door.  
“What’s it? What you mean?” He said stepping in your way.  
“Us” You said emotionless, you weren’t mad, or sad, but you weren’t the kind of girl that stood in the middle of someone else’s dreams…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse of the story from Sam's POV

I still remember the first time I lay eyes on her; mom compelled Dean to take me with him to his friend’s house and I felt like a total idiot being the younger sibling dragged around. All because the stupid chemistry experiment didn’t work, I was grounded and wasn’t allowed to be at the house on my own, I was 15 years-old!   
But Benny was cool, unlike the rest of Dean’s friends; he’d say ‘hi’ to me on the school hallways and talk to me whenever he went home…  
We walked into the house, Benny went upstairs to grab the football and some other stuff so we could pass the ball on the front yard, and I saw her coming out of the kitchen; a short thing, long hair flowing behind her with every step. Barefooted and thorn jeans, an old faded football jersey; probably Benny’s with a laundry basket under her arm, headphones on from a walkman she must have kept on the other side of her belt and singing out loud; I think I was Backstreet Boys. The second she acknowledged our presence she froze. Her cheeks turned bright pink, her lips formed the sweetest awkward smile I ever seen and her small hand went to her head to remove the earphones, hitting her glasses in the process.   
“Hi” Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. But she for sure wasn’t saying ‘hi’ to me… no, just like every girl, she was greeting Dean and she didn’t even notice I was in the room. Dean waved at her from the couch, and I was about to say something when Benny came running down the stairs.  
“Y/N.” His voice was graver than before and he eyed at Dean. “We’re gonna be outside, okay?” She nodded in response and continued her way up stairs, stealing glances at my brother on her way up.   
After that, I seemed to find her everywhere, at school, the store; even walking down my block while she took her dog for a walk. But she never pay attention to me, I didn’t exist for her. Not until that time I got distracted on football practice…  
I never wanted to play football it wasn’t my thing; but dad insisted, after Dean moved out to college. In my defense that cloud did looked like a freaking heart. Anyways my foot kicked the ball as my eyes were on the sky, aiming to the opposite direction from the goal post. Then we heard the commotion I hit someone.   
Best excuse ever to leave practice, I had to made sure whoever I hit was okay, and to my surprise it was her.  
______  
It’s now or never, Sam! Do it!  
I opened my mouth to say something when a lady stood by the nursery door troubled and agitated; it was her mom. I saw her walk away and suddenly I felt like running behind her, I had to ask her out…  
I remember how beautiful she looked, with those jeans, ripped on the knees and an off the shoulder sweatshirt, it had a huge smiling Mickey Mouse, it made her seemed adorable. She grabbed her jean jacket and yelled back at her mom before she could make it to the door.  
My dad advised me to pick a horror movie, so she would seek comfort in my arms; mum elbowed in the ribs and said I should let her choose… I went with moms and let her choose, “Silent Hill” she said without thinking it twice and I couldn’t help the smile.  
I felt her eyes on my and not on the big screen, taking a big shot I moved my arm on the back of her seat and ghosted my fingers on her bare shoulder and felt the goosebumbs… that was a good sign, right? It was, cause then she lifted the arm holder and slid closer to me. “I’m scare” her breath brushing on my neck; without thinking I held her ducking my head. Slightly pressing my lips to hers, testing the ground; when her head tilt to the side to adjust the angle I pushed harder and slid my upper lip between hers. It was the most amazing first kiss no one ever had… It was my first kiss ever, and on her lips!  
______  
I never thought that afternoon after studying for hours on the library, like we always did she would agreed to go back to my house; even though she knew both my parents weren't home. I asked her about expressing our love more profoundly just once; and when she said she wasn't ready I never bother her again, always waiting for her to make the move. I wasn't about to pressure her!  
And she did, the kissing became more passionate when she softly push me till my back hit the mattress; obviously I took the hint and took charge after that, neither of us knew what we were doing buy we figured out, together.   
It was magical, pure ecstasy; if I have to describe it in simple words. I was in love with her and I told her, she said it back making me the luckiest man alive.  
After that sweet moment we laid there naked, legs tangle and sweaty under the sheets.   
I asked her how she was, I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her or anything and she assure me I didn't.  
I walked her home that evening and I still swear she looked even more beautiful than I ever seen her before, she was glowing!  
______  
I was always jealous of Dean, but the feeling was more intense every time someone would mention his name and her eyes sparkle. She assure me that it wasn’t true, and I swear I wanted to believe her, with all my heart, but the ugly little bug was always there, to creep under my skin.   
It was always like that, a couple of times Dean visited us since he went to college and I did my best to avoid that Y/N went home. I knew she didn’t like him, I was certain of it, but deep inside me I had my doubts, of course I never told her, she would never forgive my mistrustfulness towards her.  
______  
I didn't even want to apply to Stanford, but Miss Stevenson told me I should, I did hiding it from Y/N. That was the first mistake, and the first time I lied to her.  
I remember her face when she found out; I mean, she obviously was happy and proud of me, but that wasn’t what we talked about and I knew it, I let her down…  
She left that night and we didn’t speak to each other until the last night of summer, the night before I headed up to California. We made love that night and she cried after, I promise her that we could make it work, but she said no, breaking my heart. And I never saw her again…   
I heard things about her though, our moms still talked to each other. And my mom always insisted that I should call her; I almost did like a thousand times but I never had the guts. Then I met Jess and I forgot about Y/N… well not entirely actually, never entirely.  
“So, what do you still have this? HUH?” Jess yelled as she tossed the black crumpet fabric on my chest. I grabbed it before it hit the floor.   
“I don’t know… it’s some kind of token… to preserve a memory.” I never met her eyes, my gaze was on my fisted hand and my mind filled with memories of Y/N.  
“YOU’LL GET RID OF IT! I DON’T WANT IT IN MY HOUSE!!” the yelling was so loud it hurt my eardrums, I nodded.   
I knew she was right, Y/N was my past and it wasn’t fair to Jess to drag my past to my future with her. I went outside beeline to the trash can, lifted the lid and dropped the old underwear… I saw on the corner of my eye that the truck was coming to collect. I froze, the lid still in my hand.  
When I came back into out apartment made my way to the bedroom I sighed… I hated to keep secrets from Jess, but Y/N was my first love…  
______  
I asked Jess to marry me after a few years together; it really surprised me when she didn’t say yes right away… After that we started arguing more and more. She always said I wasn’t over my past; that I needed to le go to whatever I was holding on to be completely with her. And then she called it off; the engagement, the wedding, the whole thing.   
To be honest, I was sad, for a while but I did not hurt as much as I thought it would…  
______  
I was shocked to say the least when I answered the phone and it was Benny on the other side; he told me the big news and I congratulated him. “Of course I’ll be there” I immediately responded to his invitation.  
The moment I spotted her she was running around serving food, greeting people, making small talk; smiling and laughing. I noticed her too busy to see me standing on the other side of the big yard so I strategically stood in her way making it seemed as it was an accident when she turned around and crashed against me.  
God she was still as beautiful as the first time I saw her; she grew though, a grown woman now but that innocence was still there, in her eyes. I couldn’t help myself and I had to hold her.  
She was really busy, so I didn’t want to bother her, so later when I said hello to her mother I asked for Y/N’s number.  
_______  
Than evening at her apartment I swear it wasn’t in my intentions to make any passes at her, but I wasn’t gonna decline if she did… The soft touches, the whispers, her hot skin against my own, I needed to take her somewhere private. I grabbed her hand and pull, just a bit; she took the hint and followed. Green light!   
Even though if we didn’t do anything, I just needed to feel her; things started to heat up, she wanted it as much as me, maybe her feeling weren’t the same. To be honest in that moment I couldn’t care less, I had her there with me and I never thought she would still have that effect on me.   
When I saw Dean standing there, staring I knew it was gonna be trouble, he was married; what the heel was he doing there?  
“What the hell Dean!?” I snapped at him the moment Y/N was out of earshot  
“She invited me…” That freaking smug smile, I have sworn one day I would punch him out of it!  
“What about Lisa, does she know you’re here? With her son?” Low move, I knew it.  
“You leave Ben out of this! He likes Y/N… And what is the problem with me being here, can’t I be her friend?” He was trying to keep the conversation as quiet as possible, it was almost impossible, he is a screamer, always was…  
“I know what you’re doing.” The words escaped through my teeth. “I’m gonna ask her to moms birthday this Friday!” I think I may have sounded like a spoiled child.  
“NO, you won’t!”  
“Yes I wiil… and why do you even care?”  
“Hey, guys… everything okay?” her sweet voice cut out our argument.  
______  
The weekend with Y/N was amazing, I felt like a teenager again and I think she felt the same way. To be honest I was falling for her again, though I think I never stop loving her, not really…  
He ducked his head and she stretched her neck up, their lips met… The way her features soften, she was really enjoying that kiss. I knew it, she was in love with Dean since before we even met, and he wanted her, he always wanted her.  
I could not believe my eyes, but I guess you never forget your first love, I mean I never did.  
That night I drove for hours, just me and my thoughts and the road, with no certain destination, and I found myself standing at Jess’ front door.  
______  
I was surprised they even invited me to the wedding… but then again, all my family was there, I guess it was only polite. I avoided Y/N and Dean all night.  
Jess was trying to make me smile but it wasn’t going to work, I knew it; I wasn’t really there with her, I could never be, I was still in love with Y/N.  
I saw her leave the hall, I was thorn whether to go after her or not. 15 minutes passed and he hasn’t return, so I excused myself and went the same way she had. I watched as she exited the coat closet, I didn’t want to believe it till Dean poked his head out holding her underwear.  
“I knew it!”  
I don’t know what took over me, but after that evening my fist was a bloody mess and it hurt for weeks. I called it off again with Jess and drove off leaven her with my parents; not before I catch a glimpse on Y/N on her window, her eye was already swollen and dark, and it was all my fault. There was no coming back from this…  
______  
I was drunk for weeks after that… never knowing of it was morning or the middle of the night when I woke up. Until Dean showed up one day, we talked. He wanted to make things better, and we kinda sorted things out.  
H spare me the details, but explained me that nothing happened between the both of them until after I left her; and that evening I saw them on her store, it was just a kiss.  
I sober up a bit and frequented the places Y/N always had, trying to see her, I needed to see her; I couldn’t bring myself to call her, I was such a coward.  
I saw Cas one night, I know we didn’t have a nice start but I needed to know how she was and something told me he knew.  
“She is doing fine…” His blue eyes met mine. “She is trying to change her life, for good. That’s why she doesn’t come here anymore, that last time she showed up she got in a fight…”   
“What!?” I couldn’t believe his words… Y/N in a physical fight?  
“Yeah,” he chuckled “I was adorable actually…”  
We talked for an hour or so, she was doing well without me, and I wasn’t gonna bother her.  
______  
I sighed as I left the shower, throwing a shirt over my head I heard the rumble of the impala, checking my watch it was barely 7pm. Dean was an hour early.  
I grabbed a pair of jeans and slid my legs in it before making my way to the door and yanked it open before he could knock. He wasn’t there… instead I looked down when I heard a sift sigh, she was standing in front of me a shy smile on her lips; the only thing I could do was stepping aside and let her in.  
Her smile grew bigger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part... i hope you like it!

With a deep breath you walked inside the big loft, it was really big, but it was a good size for Sam, I mean the guy grew every time you saw him. Hearing the door shutting behind you, worrying your bottom lip you turned around to face him.  
“Hello…” He said walking closer to you.  
“Hi.” Your voice above a whispered but he heard you. You saw his grin as you looked up at him through your lashes.  
“Look… I- I’m” A long finger pressed against your lips, you saw his puckering and then you heard the soft ‘shhh’ sound emitted. Breathing in you scented his minty breath, like just brushed his teeth.   
You lifted your gaze from his kissable lips and met his hazel orbs that seem to always be changing color, even in that precise moment, the light of the room hits them and they turn from a light soft blue to orange and brown, then grey and green. The black pupils started to grow in size when he dropped his gape to look at your mouth; without realizing you bit your bottom lip. You focus for a second too long on his mouth and noticed the left corner twitch up in a smirk.  
Your eyes met once again, his big and warm hands moved to cup the sides of your face, they’re so big that they almost cover your head completely; slowly but assertively he pulls you in till your nose are almost gracing each others.  
Taking a deep breath; never realizing your were standing on your tippy toes while he was hunch down to meet you half way.  
The air between the two of you has getting foul, since your were inhaling what the other one was exhaling; but neither of you could care less. The closeness with Sam felt different, after all what happened, but at the same time there was this familiarity to it; like right in front of his face was where you belonged.  
You started to feel the pressure on your toes after a few moments, none of you moved; neither you nor he dared to make the first move. Steadily you lower yourself down you stand properly on your feet.  
“Sam…” You wanted to sound sure and assertive, you wanted to show certainty, to let him know that you were really sorry, and that you regretted some things that happened, but at the same time that you were also hurt by the way he acted; you wanted to demonstrated all of that in one single word, which the instant escaped you mouth sounded like a needed whimper, an entreaty filled with desire for him, for his body and soul…  
“Y/N” His reply was no different than yours. Your name slipping through his lips was a lustful call, want and craving resounding from it. The sound hitting the core on the center of your body and expanding like a wave, crawling towards the extremities until it got to every ginger and toe, to the tips of your ears, your nose… Your nipples hardened, poking the layers of fabric that were covering them and your clit throbbed.  
The air leaving your nose with a big puff and you felt your body go limp with desire, you arms heavy, your knees almost bucking and your feet not being able to support your own weight.  
Somehow your arms found Sam’s neck holding up to him, your fingers interlaced behind his head. His hands intimately on both sides of your waist, sustaining you, helping you stand up, the grip gentle; feathery like, opposite of what those enormous muscular hands were made for; they were destined to grab and grope and tug to use brute force…  
With small steps you pushed your body against his hard one, his natural heat covering and embracing you immediately, his strong arms slid further snaking around you till you breast were pressed over his hard chest, your forehead on his clavicle.  
“I’m sorry…” Your voice muffled by his clothes. He tilted your head up with two fingers under your chin. “No, I am sorry!”  
You couldn’t take it anymore; you felt your entire body aching for him. Pushing yourself to your toes once more you kissed him; a tender a light kiss that he responded. It lasted a few seconds and the two of you pulled away simultaneously.  
You stared at each other for an entire second before your bodies collided, lips crashing against one another, hands all over each other, trying to feel the most amounts of your bodies as possible.  
Sam pushed your jacket of your shoulders and you shrugged it out, it felt to the floor followed by his t-shirt and then yours his damp hair sticking to your skin when he ducked his head to place sloppy kissed on your neck and chest. He grabbed your hair by the ponytail, tilting your head back to expose more skin while his other hand worked on the little hook on the back of your bra. He undid it in no time and you slid the straps off your arms.   
The hug that you shared was unhurried, intimate, personal and deep. Your nipples were gracing his chest, stomachs rubbing, and the muscles of his back twitching and turning under your hand as your fingers draw shapeless scribbles up and down its length, scraping his taut skin with your fingernails.   
You felt the goosebums prickled all over you when he dragged his mouth on your shoulder and a soft moan left your lips. Sam’s mouth made his way down your body, you leaned back, to give him permission to continue, his arm on your waist holding your weight his teeth grasp the sensitive skin of the valley between your breasts and you could not hold the whimper and you heard him growl in reply.  
“Sam…” his name came out like a plea; you were begging him to move his mouth to where you needed it the most. He nodded leaving a trail of moisture as his tongue made it to your left boob. He circled the hard little nub making it even harder that it already was. You arched your back the second his lips sucked your nipple into his wet hot mouth.  
His tongue swirled around before sucking out hard, like a hungry infant and you felt your underwear growing damper by the second. He showed your right breast and nipple the same attention, before moving back up to enveloped your lips in another breathtaking passionate kiss.  
Without realizing he started walking you backwards leading you to the couch. You stopped when your calves hit the hard material of the edge and his weight on top of you made you fall back, he helped you land carefully on the cushions. He hovered over you. With one knee pushed your legs apart positioned himself between them.  
There was this moment in the middle of all the kissing and the touching, groping and rutting, moaning and heaving when he looked at you straight in the eyes. And you both stopped all movement, panting noises filling up the room.   
His hand on the side of your face, a thumb gracing your bottom lip… “I love you Y/N.” His voice low “I always have and I always will…” your breath got caught in your throat, your heart skipped a beat and you felt the tears flooding your eyes “Oh Sam, I love you too!”  
You kissed again more franticly this time, the urge of wanting to feel him closer to you taking over. Your hand reached down to his jeans to unbutton it and lower the fly at the same time he did the same with yours. He stood up log enough to get rid of them and his underwear all in one single motion and then helped you tugging the legs of your pants.  
He almost threw himself on top of you but took the precaution of not crashing you by holding himself with one hand by your side. You moved your hand down and grabbed his cock lining it with your dripping entrance. There would be enough time after for tasting and teasing; right now you just needed him inside you, to fill you completely like no one ever had.  
You gasped loud and dramatically when he pushed his massive length into your tight slicked channel in one quick fluid motion. A groan of approval was his only response puffing hot air in short shallow breathing on your face. You hands found his face cupping his jaw, you pulled him for another kiss as hi took one of your legs and placed it on his shoulder, diving in even deeper.  
He started thrusting, leisurely at first; he had you squirming under him until you could not take it anymore. Your hands pushed his ass further into you “Fuck! Faster… Sam… please!” he complied, his hipbones slamming against yours hitting your g-spot with his swollen head each time.  
You felt the pleasure building up inside, the knot on your lower stomach getting bigger and tighter, the sweat from his forehead dripping on your face, the gushing sound from where your bodies connect, skin slapping against skin. The smell of sex stanching the room, musk and sweat, that delicious smell that you’ll feel in you till the moment you take a shower, those perfect sounds he was making against the crook of your neck; finally that distinctively blinding light on the back of your eyes taken over you.  
Pleasure exploding reaching every inch of your body, convulsing uncontrollably, quaking, the fluttering surrounding Sam gave him that extra squeeze and milked his release outta him. He tensed as his coked spit his hot seed inside you.  
______  
“Do you really love me?” You could hear the hesitation in his voice  
“Of course! What kind of question is that! I love you! I’d always loved you… well not from square one.” You looked down at him, his chin pressed on your chest as you grinned at him playfully.  
He smiled at you and kissed you tenderly on the top of your head and the laid back down next to you.  
“I wish we could stay like this forever…”  
“Unghh… I know me too, but your need to let me go because your son had been kicking my bladder since you woke him up by poking him.” You let out a chuckle as you got out of his embrace.  
“Hey! You wanted it even more than I did… if I recall YOU woke ME up!”  
“I have no idea what are you talking about…” When you got out of the bathroom you stood by the doorframe, admiring your husband’s gorgeous body, naked sprawled over your bed, he rolled o his side and stared back at you.  
“You are beautiful, you know that, and hot!”  
You scoffed. “You’re just saying that… I’m not hot; I’m fat, like a cow.”  
It surprised you the way he suddenly stood, throwing his leg to the side of the bed and making his way towards you in just a few long strides.  
“You’re not fat!” he said right up your face… “Yes, I am” you pouted and looked down; you couldn’t even see your feet by now. He lifted you chin with one finger forcing you to look at him.  
“Fine, then… You’re a cow” your jaw dropped and you let out a humorless laugh in disbelief. “You’re a cow and I’m a bull, a stud that looks at you just want to ravage you!”  
You yelped as he picked you up bridal stile and carried you back to the bed.  
______  
“Sam! SAM! Ughhhh Sam, come on!! We need to finish packing this stuff the truck will be her in 2 days time and we still have half the house to go…”   
“Are you sure you don’t want to hire someone to do that for us…” He whined.  
“NO! I don’t want any stranger handling my goods”  
How about if I handle your goods.” He wiggled his eyebrows to you coming closer and snaking his arms on your hips.   
“We don’t have time right now, my mom will bring the kids over in two hours and I want to finish our bedroom. Pleaseee!” You pleaded with puppy dogs eyes; that you actually learnt from him. “I promise you that the moment we’re settled on the new house I’d send the boys for an entire weekend to your mom’s or mine and we’ll christen every room how it’s supposed to…”  
“Really, every room? It’s a big house…”  
“I know…” you answered him suggestively and reach up to brushed your lips against his… “Now help me pack!”  
He grunted and whined but he grabbed a box and started with the stuff over the dresser.  
After half an hour you were almost finished with the closet. The only things left in there were on the higher shelf, out of your reach.   
“Babe, give me a hand here.” You pointed up and he chuckle. You slapped him on the chest with a ‘not funny’ look on your face. The last box that he took was old and covered in dust, when he lifted up it tilt and opened dropping all its content on the rug.   
Sam turned around when he heard you gasp, “What’s wrong?”  
“I can believe you still have them” your voice filled with emotion as you pointed to the small crumple black fabric…  
He picked them up and shrugged. “ I could never bring myself to throw them away…”


End file.
